


失楽園

by azulceleste



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom!Hatake kakashi, M/M, PWP, TOP!Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulceleste/pseuds/azulceleste
Summary: “宇智波斑”遇到了一点麻烦。·虎纹堍x（六火卡+暗部卡+四战卡）-仅存在于设定中的1V3（99%的时间在1V1）-卡卡西只对带土感性趣的世界·（毫无意义的）背景设定：九尾事件彻底失败、四代夫妇存活
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·给橙。拖拖拉拉写了一年才完稿的我是废物以上的废物T T  
> ·标题和正文没有关系  
> ·虽然写作过程中有刻意规避但还是难免会受到《交错思念所去之处》影响，我永远喜欢交错思念，请大家都去看交错思念（https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713049）

“宇智波斑”出现在南贺神社后的森林时，恰逢木叶夏末秋初难得的晴夜。

连日暴雨遗留的湿意，经过一日曝晒，生出蒸腾的暑气，又在日落后凝固，变成一团流动的果冻。朦胧的月光透过空气果冻的折射，制造出盛大的幻象，改写了地上事像的姿态。草木、山峦、神社和隐村的轮廓，在白天看来清晰分明，此刻却产生了暧昧的扭曲，脱离了实在的场景，建构出一个遥远的梦境。

话虽如此，“宇智波斑”早已不会做梦了。不过，他之所以会在此刻出现在此地，正是为了推进一项同“梦”息息相关的事业。事业的起步虽然遭遇了挫折，好在目前一切进展顺利。尽管火影和某个宇智波族少年的动向令他有些在意，但既然已经同“那个人”达成交易，优柔的老人也好，稀世的天才也好，早晚不过是一枚可堪一用的棋子。

哼。所谓的“天才”……

“……。”

自称木叶隐村创始人之一的男人，似乎由这个词汇产生了一些带有怀旧意味的联想，下意识地将手伸向自己的左眼。坚硬的触感透过手套传来：那里只有一张冰冷的面具。

如果在此刻揭开他的面具，就会看到一张混杂着嘲讽、懊恼和些许动摇的愁苦的脸。遍布右脸的伤痕，经过愁苦表情的挤压，带来几近可怖的威压；但若能设法忽视掉伤痕过强的存在感，专心去观察男人的五官，就不难从他纤细的眉毛、饱满的杏眼和稚气未脱的圆润轮廓中，读取到依稀的少年气质。

如果竟有人能揭开他的面具的话。

“啊——啊……这可真是，好一张苦瓜脸……”

“？！”

男人迅速向后跳开。他的头发刚刚过肩，原本在湿气的作用下安静地贴在脸颊两侧，此刻随着跳跃的动作散开，让他看起来仿佛一只受惊炸毛的黑猫。

这实在算不上什么理想的应对。作为身经百战的传奇战士“宇智波斑”，男人本应冷静地驱动右眼，在事态变得不可收拾前迅速逃离；然而，面对眼前完全出乎意料的变故，他居然和所有刚刚步入成人期的青少年一样，做出了同他左脸气质完全相符的选择：依赖本能而非理性。

面对强敌，微小的失误也会带来巨大的灾难后果，这是他在还没有成为“宇智波斑”时就已经有过切身体悟的道理。譬如现在，在他终于起动眼睛的一刹那，不速之客已经抓住了他的手腕。

按照“宇智波斑”一贯的战斗风格，把对方直接带入空间，固然不失为一种可行的战法。但是，敌人的动作，显示出对他的能力超乎常识的熟悉，这实在太过可疑。更何况，面前的来客，身手非凡的强敌，居然……

没有一点敌意。

是的，没有一点敌意。男人并不是感知型忍者；而且，对于拥有“那只眼睛”的他，无论从战术还是战力角度出发，都没有拥有这方面能力的必要。不过，正因如此，他也已经过于习惯沐浴敌意的生活。街边的流浪猫，很难分辨吃到的食物究竟腐败了五分还是九分，只有在吃到完全新鲜干净的食物时，才会察觉到明显的区别。同样地，习惯于直面敌意的男人，并不善于确认对面的敌意究竟有五分还是九分；他能够确认的，只有完全没有敌意的敌人。

没有敌意的敌人。听起来好像一个并不好笑的笑话。然而，长期积攒下的警戒本能，让他仍然无法在神秘来客面前放松下来。毕竟，这个人似乎知道他的能力，现在又看到了他的真容。虽然除了某个赝品，世上多半已经不会有第二个人能认出他的真实身份，但如果在此刻就暴露“宇智波斑”的真相的话……

男人危险地眯起了眼睛。

敌人截止到目前只进行了两个动作：摘下他的面具；握住他的手腕。尽管感觉不到敌意，然而无论怎么看，两个动作都是带有示威性质的挑衅。仅仅因为一点计划外的感伤，今天的他已经经历了一连串意外变故，是时候结束这一切了。

虽然没有正式交手，不好明确判断对方的战力，但自称宇智波斑的男人至少有能够一下扭断敌人手腕的自信。没法结印的忍者约等于废物，他决定迅速把眼前陌生的男人变成废物。

男人再次驱动起右眼。漆黑的三勾玉在赤红的底色上高速巡游，像三条警戒的小鱼。这似乎给了对方什么提示，不速之客终于做出了第三个动作：抬起空余的那只手，摘下了头上那顶大到有点滑稽的帽子。

说是有点滑稽，帽子的形状倒意外并不陌生。只是男人一开始就被彻底打乱了步调，对峙中也无暇分神去观察这种细枝末节，以至于直到现在才终于发觉，宽大的帽檐，令人联想到火炎的底色，洁白的垂帘，以及正面中央的“火”字纹样——

是火影斗笠。

男人彻底怔住了。此刻坐镇木叶的三代目火影是瘦小的老人，但眼前这个火影装束的男人身材颀长，甚至很可能……比“宇智波斑”还要高大。难道是……不，不可能，重伤的四代目还远没有回复到可以外出迎敌的程度，白绝的情报不会有错。火影的影武者？不，影武者不可能和火影本人毫不相像，也没有资格在私务中着用火影装束……他到底……

对面的“火影”似乎察觉到了他的动摇。这已经是“宇智波斑”今天第二次在战场上进行灾难性的应对，他本不应如此。意外的是，敌人并没有借机发动偷袭；神秘来客只是稍稍放松了对“宇智波斑”手腕的束缚，像安抚街边的流浪猫一样，用柔软的指腹轻轻安抚男人手套和衣袖间裸露出的一小片肌肤，同时单手从怀中取出卷轴，飞快地结了个印，把自己的火影斗笠和对手的虎纹面具收纳进去。

斗笠下露出来的，是一团蓬松的银发。银发并不是什么常见发色，身手了得的银发忍者更是屈指可数；更可怕的是，顺着银发向下看男人的脸，能看到他遮盖住大半张脸的黑色面罩，山羊一样半寐的右眼，仿佛在掩盖什么的紧闭的左眼，以及左眼上一道纵贯的伤疤。

“好久不见，带土。”银发的男人说。

“……”

被称作“带土”的男人似乎一时没有回过神来。银发男人又轻轻地抚触了几下他的手腕——不速之客似乎很享受这种隐秘的肌肤相亲——睁开了左眼。

那里是一只完好的黑灰色眼珠。

“……！！”

带土感到自己的心脏被无形的手捏住，狠狠攥了一把，连带他的大脑产生了一瞬间近似于窒息带来的空白。尽管还没能来得及对涌入的信息进行梳理，他的本能还是给出了清晰的信号：在这个人面前，他已经无法继续扮演“宇智波斑”了。

“虽然这么说可能有些唐突……”来历不明的面罩男侧了侧脑袋，看起来有些无奈；尽管刘海和面罩掩盖了他的表情，裸露在外的眉眼，还是暴露出一个狡黠的微笑。

“其实……我在人生的道路上迷路了。”

* * *

木叶的银发暗部在月光下疾驰。

一小时前，刚刚结束任务回到休息室的年轻暗部队长，接到了关于木叶郊外出现特异查克拉的报告。根据递报告来的暗部后辈遮遮掩掩传达的消息，他很快推导出以下事实：经过感应部的分析，探查到的特异查克拉中，有一部分波长与他的特质十分相似。

面对异变，作为火影直属的机动部队，暗部成员理应遵守规则、等待差遣。但是，一旦想到那部分和他重合的波长，有可能来自于和他一对的眼睛，一向沉着的他便不由得有些坐立难安。

战争结束后，他曾经无数次重返神无毗。“至少要背回带土的尸体”，成为他近乎执念的信念，然而最后总是一无所获。他不相信神，也不相信奇迹，但是每次因公或因私前往宇智波族地，眺望曾经映出带土身影的那扇窗，就会不由自主地拐去神社的方向，怀着自知渺茫的期待，向他并不熟悉的神明祈愿降下“带土还活着”这一奇迹。

他还没有放弃。如果只是和他有关，为了村子，他可以作出一切忍耐甚至牺牲；但是，如果关涉到带土，关涉到带土的眼睛，带土留给他——留给这个世界的、或许是最后的遗物，他便难以平静地忍受等待的煎熬。

一定要去确认。

一定要在所有人之前去确认。

在他的意识深处，作为人的卡卡西打败了作为工具的卡卡西，急切地催促着他。他决定独自先去一探究竟。

按照感应部的报告，特异查克拉的出现地点，正是宇智波一族的南贺神社。年轻的暗部像一把尖刀，切开凝固的空气，吹散了月光的幻术，把梦中暧昧的森林重新带回清晰的现实。然而，等他终于抵达目的地，撞见的却是另一场更为盛大的幻术。

没错，一定是幻术。否则的话，如何能解释一个男人—有着一头酷似卡卡西自己的蓬软银发的男人—趴在另一个男人腿间，忘我地侍奉对方的场景？

要解开幻术，最有效率的方法，便是使用带土馈赠的那只眼睛。但他在先前的任务中用掉了三发雷切，如果在这种地方使用眼睛，必然会影响到幻术解开后即将面对的战斗。或许应该再观察一下……

“呜……”

“……！”

接受侍奉的男人突然发出一声难耐的呻吟，彻底打断了年轻暗部分析战局的思路。人类在床事中总会异常脆弱，因此暗部的暗杀任务也经常借此机会进行。他刚刚成年，已经可以大方阅读书本中人类交媾的场景，也已经不止一次藏身暗处目睹过任务目标同他人交欢的场面。但是，阅读书籍，是为了获得有助于更好进行忍者工作的知识；旁观他人的春宫，是为了等待适合出手完成任务的良机。像这样……完全没有任何心理准备，突然被迫直面这种……下流的事情，还是第一次。

更令他绝望的是，刚才那声呻吟，似乎令他产生了……生理反应。他前往此处，明明是为了调查带土眼睛的下落……如果他的英雄知道他居然会为那种声音动摇……

等等。

那种……声音……

年轻暗部的身体，本来因为突然的欲火和过度的窘迫烧到发红，此刻又立刻褪色成惨淡的冷白。尽管并非他的本意，刚才的男人发出的呻吟声，依然在他脑内不断回响。虽然相比记忆中的音色，这个新鲜的声音更加低沉、沙哑，让人联想到被重物惨烈碾轧过的受伤声带，但不论是发音的位置还是吐字的习惯，都令卡卡西感到近乎可怖的熟悉。

……必须要立刻解开幻术。

眼前的两人中，应当只有一名施术者。从卡卡西的角度，只能观测到银发人的正脸；但那张脸此刻正埋在黑发人的腿间，暂时也无法看得真切。令他感到奇怪的是，银发人明明是侍奉者，动作间却有一种游刃有余的仪态：他的手指箍在黑发人性器的底部，和脑袋的起落形成完美的配合。每当银发人的脑袋从黑发人腿间抬起，将口中的性器重新暴露在空气中，原本安静待机的手指就会迅速在柱体上梭巡几回，确保那根肿胀到几乎有些骇人的凶器不会因银发人暂时的休憩受到冷落。等他调整好呼吸，银色的脑袋再度落下，手指也会随之收紧，驱动柱体改变角度，好让口腔的黏膜的每一个细胞都能品尝到黑发人性器的味道。

相比之下，接受侍奉的黑发人，反而散发出一种紧绷的窘迫。他的手指并没有像书里写到的那样，放在银发人的头上，引导对方在自己股间动作；正相反，他的双手紧紧握拳，支撑在地面上，从肩膀到膝盖都在微微颤抖，好像在拼命忍耐着什么。

“……！”

卡卡西痛苦地按住了左眼。这只眼睛是他的英雄最后的馈赠，他本来应该用它看穿邪道幻术的真相。但是……但是……他究竟在用这只眼睛看些什么……！

他决定不再向那个可疑的银发下三滥忍者投以任何关注，再次驱动写轮眼，专心观察起黑发的男人。但是这回，他只匆匆看了一眼，就再次痛苦地捂住眼睛，倒在藏身的树丛里。

他无法继续看下去了。

尽管只有匆匆一瞥，黑发人的容貌，还是被过度值得信赖的写轮眼详细地拍摄下来。就算他捂住眼睛，人工切断一切视觉信号的来源，同时拼命想要把那个影像从脑内删除，一切的细节还是指向同一个结论。

眉毛。眼睛。右脸的伤痕。再加上，那只和自己成对的写轮眼。不会有例外，那个人就是——

“看起来相当苦恼啊。需要什么帮助吗？”

“！！！”

混乱的暗部被迫睁开了双眼。出现在他面前的，是一个银发的男人。高大、瘦削，一条陈旧的伤疤纵贯左眼，眉眼间带着慵懒的笑意。

简直就是……二十年后的卡卡西。


	2. Chapter 2

带土并不想回忆事情是怎么走到现在这一步的。

他同火影装束的卡卡西有过言语上的交锋，但他放出的尖锐提问都被对方像海绵一样吸收，再用圆滑的应答一一化解。他无数次想要重新掌握主动，反而在对方的诱导下丢兵弃甲，最终在最为动摇的一瞬间惨遭突袭。等他回过神来，自己已经坐倒在地上，没有受伤，也没有被夺去什么东西。全身上下唯一的变化，是不知何时被对方拉开的裤链。

“来做交易吧。”看起来像是卡卡西的男人说，“我只有一个愿望。只要满足这个愿望……你就可以获得你所需要的东西。”

虽然说话的对象是带土，男人的脸却没有朝向带土本人。他拉下面罩，跪在带土腿间，在带土条件反射地实施攻击前按住了他的双腿，然后低下头，像小狗一样嗅了一阵，接着……温柔而切实地，亲吻了带土的裆部。

很难找出确切的词汇形容带土在那一刻的心境。虽然他已经很多年没有再做过梦，但这实在是他在尚且还会做梦的年纪从来没有——甚至不敢——想象的光景。他曾经在书中读到过类似的桥段，但那是发生在失散已久的男女恋人重逢时的故事。两个男人，而且是他和……卡卡西？做这样的事情……也是可以的吗？

杀了他。拒绝他！作为“宇智波斑”的男人在暗处高呼。

但是明处的宇智波带土不知为何没有用杀掉他来拒绝。他甚至没有推开他。

这是他今天第三次灾难性的错误应对。而他也很快不得不直面这一应对带来的灾难性后果——就在他的忍耐达到极点时，银发男人的影分身突然出现在他的面前，腋下还夹着另一个银发的男人。

“带……土？”

暗部装束的卡卡西直直地盯着他。他似乎经历过一段挣扎，工作中从不卸下的狐狸面具不知道掉到哪里去了，但看起来也并没有打算在带土面前隐匿自己的身份。

他就只是怔怔地看着他。用他送给他的那只写轮眼。

而带土就是在这样的目光下到达了高潮。

“咕嘟”的吞咽声打破了安静的空气。带土腿间的卡卡西坐起身来，转向自己的影分身和另一个卡卡西。年轻的暗部也下意识地将目光转向年长的自己，视线在年长者的嘴边停留了大约三秒，立刻像触电一样移开，躲躲闪闪飘忽了一阵，最后定格在潮湿的地面上。

“辛苦了。”火影装束的卡卡西朝影分身点了点头。影分身看了看本体，又看了看依然沉浸在高潮余韵中的带土，叹了口气，把年轻的卡卡西放在带土身边，化作一团白烟消失了。

年长的卡卡西伸出手，似乎想要拍拍带土的脸；但在手指触到带土脸颊前的一瞬间，他突然犹豫了。于是他的手最后一只落在带土肩上，一只落在带土腰后，像在照顾陷入昏迷的重伤员一样，小心地把还在失神的带土摆成和脱力的年轻暗部并肩躺倒的姿势。

他从一开始就感受到了年轻暗部的敌意。意外的是，在他摆弄带土的过程中，暗部只是安静地趴伏在地上，像一只电力耗尽的毛绒小狗。直到他的手伸向带土的衣襟，之前一直刻意躲避和他接触的暗部突然支起上半身向他看去，目光锐利到仿佛暗含杀机——凶恶的眼神这回维持了十秒，在转向他嘴边后停留了两秒，又像触电一样移开了。

“你的目的是什么。”尽管再次在无声的交锋中落败，银发暗部依然抛出了尖锐的质问。

“我的目的……”银发火影已经打开了带土的衣襟，转而开始同形制复杂的腰带展开持久战斗，“嗯……是秘密。”

“你……！”暗部的目光再度转向年长的自己；但当他看到火影装束的男人手中的动作，又什么完整的话也说不出了。

“我？”年长的卡卡西一边继续着手上的动作，一边转向目瞪口呆的暗部，“说起来好像确实有点疲劳……剩下的就交给你，如何？”

“……”

“不要摆出这种可怕的表情……你是火影直属的暗部，这是火影指派的任务。要违背火影命令吗？”

“……你？火影？不要说笑了，像你这样……像你这样，毫无……”

“毫无廉耻之心的大人。是这样没错……不过，用好友赠送的眼睛，记录下毫无廉耻的大人下流行为的全部细节，恐怕也算不上什么清廉洁白的行为吧？”

“呜……我、我只是……！”

“好啦，”年长的卡卡西终于从带土身上退下，扶起年轻的自己，把他叠到带土身上，“别乱动。他已经很久没有好好休息过了，你要现在就把他吵醒吗？”

“……！”

年轻的卡卡西终于放弃了抵抗，再次像电力耗尽的毛绒小狗一样安静下来。然而，他还没有来得及继续责难那个可疑的大人，就被终于清醒过来的带土吸引了全部注意。

“……卡卡西？”刚从人生首次极乐体验中苏醒过来的带土，声音还带有一点飘忽。

“嗯？”年长的卡卡西回应道。

“嗯……！”年轻的卡卡西回应道。

“……”

带土摇了摇头；他几乎希望自己面对的是一场恶梦，或者一个恶质的幻术，但他的身体告诉他，刚才服务他的卡卡西也好，现在趴在他身上的卡卡西也好，都是千真万确的现实。

“带土……”年轻的卡卡西再次挣扎起来，似乎想要从带土身上移开。可惜查克拉透支的身体已经无法为四肢提供任何支撑，最后还是跌倒在带土身上。他急促地喘息了一会儿，发觉带土似乎没有要把他推开的意思，终于放松下来，把脸贴上带土因为刚才年长者的准备裸露出来的胸膛，下意识地蹭了蹭：“我……没有想到，你居然真的还活着……”

“是啊。”带土抬起手，搭在暗部不设防的后颈上，“我也没有想到。死得不够干净反而是一种麻烦……琳当初大概也是这么想的？”

“……！”

如果反驳，或者反抗，就干脆扭断他的脖子，这是带土一开始的打算。但是银发暗部就只是像伏法的罪犯一样，停下了一切动作，安静地等待审判。除了心跳、呼吸，以及透过两人紧贴的身体传来的颤抖，几乎已经觉察不到他作为生物的迹象。

不该是这样的。

从顺的卡卡西只是赝品。

虚伪。软弱。令人作呕。

这样的卡卡西——这样的世界——

“别这么着急。”原本已经退到一旁休息的火影，再次抓住带土的手腕，用指尖轻缓地安抚起来，“我刚刚给这位暗部先生布置了任务。还记得我们的交易吗？让他完成我的任务。这就是我的愿望。”

带土和年轻的卡卡西给出的回应，是又一阵可以被解读为应允的沉默。

年长的卡卡西似乎对这个结果相当满意。他从怀中取出通灵卷轴，火影代代相传的斗笠和带土的虎纹面具在白烟中并排显形，斗笠的帽垂和面具的绑带不知何时已经整理得整整齐齐，黑白红的搭配构成和谐的视觉韵律，好像它们就是为了如此并肩陈设而设计的。

如果暗部的卡卡西没有因为带土本人及其质问心烦意乱，就能察觉到带土面颊上一闪而过的羞赧神色，以及火影的卡卡西恶作剧得手一般快意的笑容。但他终于接受了眼前这个可恶的大人、怎么看都是长大的自己的家伙，就是未来火影的事实。他决定服从指示——虽然很难说这么做究竟是出于对规则的尊重，还是出于他在无数的夜晚，对梦中和他一同成长的带土动过的私心。

* * *

“虽然可能无法和那边的我相比……”银发的暗部终于回复了一点体力，在年长者的帮助下坐起身来，开始一件件解除身上的武装：“我也多少有一点……这方面的知识储备。不会让你太失望的……”

说是知识储备，其实不过是来自《亲热天堂》的书本知识，加上一点任务中通过观察获得的浅显体会。虽然不知道这几年时间究竟对带土造成了怎样的影响，也不知道带土现在面对他时究竟是怎样的心境，但他绝对不想让他的英雄失望。就算对性事从未有过切身体验，他自己毕竟也是男人，有着青少年男性的正常生理冲动，因此也多少（在理论层面上）知晓能让男性获得悦乐的方法。

用手应该可以。但是他并没有过多少自慰的经验，对能否用手给带土带来快乐说不上有几分自信。更何况，刚才那个破廉耻的大人，已经用嘴巴……。

他在书里读到过，快乐也有阈值。体验过那种快乐之后，只是用手的话……

“……总之，”经过长久的思考和分析，银发暗部终于确定了作战的基本方针，“先想办法……插进来。”

他一边说着，一边自己褪下了身上最后一层遮盖。尽管带土已经在年长火影的准备下裸露了大片肌肤，但是在一丝不挂的年轻暗部衬托下，反而显示出些许好整以暇的从容。暗部俯下身，学着刚才观察到的年长者的样子，开始在带土的股间吞吐；他原本想要等到带土的性器重新恢复一些硬度，就按照书里的描述进行扩张，但带土现在的身体远远超出了他的想象。他的嘴唇刚刚越过龟头，含到柱体大约三分之一的位置，整个口腔就已经被带土塞满了。他拼命呼吸，却无法把空气吸入肺部，缺氧的胸膛憋到快要爆炸；带土的手却再度贴上他的后颈，克制地按住，时不时发力向前送，好像在鼓励他再吞深些。

“喉咙。”一旁，年长的卡卡西似乎注意到了年轻的自己的窘迫，贴心地给出了技术指导。

但是……用喉咙来做爱……哪是这么容易就能做到的事情……暗部一边绝望地想着，一边拼命放松喉部的肌肉，想要像年长的自己刚才做到的那样，把带土的性器整个含入口中。精密操作是他的长项，即使操作的对象是自己的身体，在经历过最开始的试错之后，也能迅速掌握诀窍。可是，带土似乎根本不准备给他试错的机会。鼓胀的肉刃不断冲撞着他口腔深处因为紧张密闭起来的肉环，他已经很久没有顺畅地吸入过氧气了。大脑一片空白，睁开眼睛看到的则是一片闪光的黑，再这样下去……会……

“……！”

带土眉头紧皱，揪住年轻暗部的后颈，把他的脑袋从自己的性器上拽了下来，同时也带出自己的一声压抑的喘息。暗部剧烈地咳了很久，一度让带土以为他会把自己的肺咳出来。他想要安抚卡卡西，又担心反而会造成新的刺激，最后只是轻轻摸了摸卡卡西头顶随着咳嗽颤动的银发。令他感到意外的是，这种克制的举动，居然带来了奇迹般的安抚效果。卡卡西深呼吸了几回，脸上病态的潮红逐渐散去，剧烈起伏的胸膛渐渐平静。他再次朝带土的股间俯下身子，却被服务对象按住了肩膀。

“……？”他的喉咙依然很痛，发不出足以表意的声音，只能用眼神询问对方的意图。

带土摇了摇头，“不要再用嘴了……”他察觉到卡卡西眼神中的失落，顿了一下，补充道：“不是指责你的技术……我其实，呃，嗯……对了，我其实不想看到你的脸。”

他一边说着，一边把卡卡西先前拉到下颌的面罩重新拽回原位，挡住了年轻暗部湿润肿胀的嘴唇，以及唇边被各种体液污染得乱七八糟的小痣。他并不是第一次看到卡卡西面罩下的脸，更不是第一次看到那颗意外给整张脸增添了一点艳色的痣；但是今天，这张脸和这颗痣，却令他格外地心烦意乱。

暗部没有再询问什么，只是顺从地抬起脸，一只手搭在带土肩上，另一只手伸向自己身后，一边任凭带土摆布，一边心不在焉地给自己扩张；等到带土给卡卡西整理好面罩，想要帮卡卡西照顾后面的时候，卡卡西已经心急地跨坐上来，原本在扩张的手转而扶住带土的性器底部，似乎准备就这样一口气一插到底。

“等等。”

“等一下……！”

年长的卡卡西几乎和带土同时发出了制止的声音。但年长者之后没有再说什么，只是朝带土微微颔首，示意他向年轻的卡卡西给出进一步的指示。年轻的卡卡西也安静地望向带土，等待来自任务目标的指令。

但是，但是……

带土其实并没有准备给出什么指令。

他只是突然想到，根据他从书上看来的知识，进行插入性行为前应该佩戴安全套，所以下意识喊停；但他自己……又完全不可能准备这种东西……。

“……？”暗部盯着他，歪了歪脑袋，像是在试图通过表情读取主人心思的聪明小狗。

带土闭上眼睛，睁开，又闭上，往复几回，终于做好了足够的心理建设，说：“安全套。”

“……。”卡卡西摇了摇头。他当然也不可能准备这种东西；而且，对象是带土的话，他其实……根本就无所谓。于是，他抓起带土的手，无视掉带土惊愕的表情，用指尖在他手心写下一句“没关系”。

带土原本闭着眼睛，以便更好地辨识卡卡西无声的留言；等他读出结果，就讶异地睁开眼，用看外星人一样的表情看向银发暗部，说：“我以为你会说‘按照规矩确实如此’”。”

卡卡西怔了怔，接着面色严肃地点点头，好像在说“按照规矩确实如此”。可在带土的注视下，他说不出后半句“但是”，于是只能再摇摇头，在带土手心写下“随你喜欢”。

虽然确定了方针，关键的道具却无法到位，任务一时陷入僵局。这时，一直在旁边饶有兴味观战的火影，突然向两人抛去了一件可疑的小物。带土伸手接住，拿到暗部面前展开，两人看着神秘道具的包装，同时陷入了沉默。

是一只安全套。

包装上，少女般粉红可爱的字体，组合成一行微妙的文字：草莓酸奶味。

* * *

无论多么不合理的任务，只要接下就要彻底执行，这是作为忍者的卡卡西十八年来的人生信条。基于这一信条，木叶的暗部决定服务到底。他主动从带土手中拿过那只可疑的避孕套，准备拉下面罩咬开包装，亲手——或者，如果带土提出要求的话，亲嘴——给带土套上。

然而，他的手指刚刚搭上面罩的边缘，就被带土一把按住。

“……我说过，我不想看到你的脸。”带土松开手，重新夺回卡卡西拿走的东西，撕开了包装：“让我来。”

他撕得有些慌乱，包装中富余的润滑剂溢了出来，沾染到皮质的手套上。乳白色的粘稠液体在月光下闪烁着情色的微光，构成一幅事后般暧昧的图景——虽然他们根本什么都还没有做。

带土烦躁地啧了啧舌。

这已经是他今夜不知道第几次失误了。他已经近乎纯熟地掌握了摆弄人心的技巧，就算是忍村的高层，也不过是按照他的谋划起舞的棋子。然而，在这个危险的夜晚，面对卡卡西——尽管是不同的卡卡西——他却一次又一次意外受挫。明明不过是毫无价值的赝品……啊。

正在他心烦意乱的时候，年长的卡卡西已经悄悄移动到他的背后，抱住了他。与其说是抱住，因为年长者似乎在刻意回避同他过度亲密的肢体接触，就只是贴在带土背后、支撑他的重量，倒是更像是主动成为了带土的人型靠垫。背后传来的体温让带土坐立难安，恨不得立刻驱动眼睛逃离；但年轻的卡卡西此刻正跨坐在他的身上，和年长的卡卡西一起限制了他的行动。他身上的卡卡西，甚至还趁乱握住了他的手腕，一边学着年长的卡卡西之前的样子、用指尖轻柔抚触，一边低下头，在确保自己的脸被垂下的头发挡住、从带土的角度无法看清后，拉下面罩，叼住带土手套的下沿，用同手指一样灵活的唇齿，一点点把带土脏污的手套摘了下来。

“这个，”带土背后的火影不知何时拿过了那只撕开包装的避孕套，在带土眼前晃了晃：“你知道怎么用吗？”

“……。”

“……抱歉，并不是在怀疑你。只是你刚才的样子……实在是太……”

带土以为接下来会听到年长卡卡西的揶揄，预先皱起了眉头。年长者没有再说下去；尽管如此，贴在带土背后的身体，在火影突然打住话头的同时，传来一阵猛烈加速的心跳，暴露了身体的主人想要隐瞒的秘密。

带土无意揭穿这个秘密，决定迅速回归正题。他取出避孕套，下意识地咽了下口水，把看起来和他的尺寸不成比例的道具放置在性器的顶端：“只要套上就……嗯？”

他按住道具的边缘，向下滑动手指，想要把它在自己仍然保有硬度的肉刃上展开。但是不论他怎么调整力道和角度，那片橡胶薄膜依然固执地抱成一团，没有任何愿意舒展的迹象。

“尺寸应该是对的……”年长卡卡西悠然的声音在带土耳边响起，“所以果然还是技巧的问题？”

“……技巧？”

“嗯。要不要试试先展开再套上？吹一下如何？”

带土看向自己身上的卡卡西，用眼神向他询问意见。年轻的卡卡西不知何时已经把面罩拉回了原位，之前一直低着头沉默地注视带土同避孕套的搏斗，此刻抬起头来同带土四目相接，看起来竟有些迷茫。这令带土感到十分违和，卡卡西不可能会对他的事情心不在焉，究竟为什么……说起来，刚刚好像一直听到隐约的水声，那到底是……

他不由自主地观察起银发的暗部，很快就发现了违和感的源头。暗部的左手扶在带土的胸前，右手虽然此刻没有在动作，仍然背在他自己的身后。也就是说，刚才的卡卡西……在看着带土抚弄自己性器的样子扩张。

可是，先前卡卡西自行扩张的时候，脸色难看到好像随时都会死掉；但看他现在的模样，多半是在刚才的行为中获得了快感。或许只是自作多情……但是，但是，难道卡卡西仅仅只是一边看着带土一边自渎，就能……陷入情动的恍惚……

这实在是太过危险的推论，以至于得出这一结论的带土自己也跟着恍惚起来。他在恍惚中叼起那只顽固的避孕套，按照年长的卡卡西的提议，奋力吹了一口气。

“？！唔咳、”

随着他的动作，原本锁在避孕套中的润滑液流进了他的口腔。他虽然已经没有进食的需求，但作为曾经的甜党，既不厌恶酸奶，也不厌恶草莓，更不会厌恶草莓酸奶。然而，草莓酸奶味的润滑剂就要另当别论了。化工制品怪异的口感，加上浓郁的工业香精味道，呛得他五官皱成一团；避孕套也被丢到一边，还没来得及完成自己的历史使命，就彻底变成了垃圾。

“……、……！……带土！”

年轻暗部终于重新找回了发出完整音节的能力。他迅速结了一个水遁的起始印；水珠开始在掌心聚集时，他下意识看向自己的右手，在面罩下咬紧了下唇，接着放弃了结印，从散落在一旁的衣物中取出卷轴，咬破手指，通灵出盛水的竹管，递到带土嘴边，一点点喂他喝下去。年长的火影也稍稍同带土拉开一点距离，配合着黑发少年吞咽的动作，小心翼翼地抚摸他的后背，像在安慰应激的小猫。

年长的卡卡西看着两个年轻人，在心里默默叹了口气。他为年轻的自己感到万分无奈：之前一直执拗地坚持用嘴，现在喂起水来反而因为奇怪的心结改成用手，又因为厌恶自己的手改成借助道具……明明这才是应该拉下面罩一锤定音的最好时机，曾经的自己真是何等地笨拙，何等地童贞傻瓜！

与此同时，他又被皱着眉头、眼角含泪、两颊因为咳嗽而染上绯红的带土可爱到难以自持。如果不是已经向年轻的自己下达了火影命令，他简直想要把眼前狼狈的少年整个揽进自己怀里，让他把他的全部埋进自己体内，用至高的快乐让他忘掉一切不适和烦恼——但这不是他的带土。

所以他最后也只是从侧面凑过去，和带土嘴角的伤疤接了一个蜻蜓点水的吻。草莓酸奶味。

“……火影大人。”

而年轻的暗部似乎就连这个轻短的吻都不愿拱手相让。年长的火影再次出声地叹了口气，品尝了最后一口带土的嘴唇，退回到一开始人型靠垫的姿势。

“好啦，抱歉抱歉。你接下来要和他接吻吧？我知道你有多忍受不了那种甜腻的味道，所以提前帮你分担一点。”年长的卡卡西在说到“接吻”时，刻意留出了数秒的停顿，接着如愿收获了两张瞬间羞得通红的少年面孔。

“敬谢厚意。”尽管遣词造句仍然保留着丁宁的礼节，银发暗部的语气却充满了赤裸的敌意：“我不需要。”

麻烦。碍事。就算是火影，就算是（未来的）“卡卡西”，如果妨害任务执行，也该先丢到什么地方关起来——暗部培育出的斗争本能，和面前同样因为一闪而过的杀意眉头紧皱的黑发少年产生了微妙的共鸣，在年轻卡卡西作为“完美工具”的面具上刻下裂隙，如黑雾般缓缓渗透出来。

银发暗部此刻的情绪，似乎已经强烈到足够影响他那只特殊的眼睛。原本安静的三勾玉开始躁动，随着他愈发不安定的情绪高速转旋转。他还不知道有关那只眼睛的全部秘密；比如，为他和带土带来“写轮眼英雄”威名的勾玉，其实早已有资格构成更为美丽的纹样，而这个纹样正是开启通往另一个世界大门的钥匙。尽管他现在产生了强烈的“想要打开某个空间”的冲动，但他还不会使用这把钥匙打开大门，同样也不知道如何把门关上。

然而。

并不是所有的卡卡西都尚不具备——或者已经失去——打开大门的能力。

“……呜、……”

年轻的卡卡西终于冷静下来，也因此终于察觉到了左眼的异动。他刚刚好不容易恢复了一点体力，现在又全部被暴走的眼睛蚕食，瞬间变回电力耗尽的玩具小狗，喘息着倒在了带土身上。

“……！”

托柱间细胞的福，带土几乎感觉不到疲劳或疼痛，也因此对于自己身体的变化极其迟钝。即使如此，他也多少察觉到了眼睛的异样。可卡卡西已经在他眼前倒下，他现在根本来不及考虑自己了。他强忍着右边眼眶自从万花筒开眼以来从未有过的剧烈酸胀，扶起年轻暗部，急切地观察他的眼睛，却看不出什么端倪。

要不要求助那个……没有写轮眼的卡卡西？

带土犹豫着转过身去，却在一瞬间差点失去意识。等他恢复清醒，瘫软的暗部已经被他扑倒在地，用整个身体护得结结实实。年长的卡卡西蹲踞在两个少年身侧，脸上是带土今夜首次见到的严肃神情，像一匹警觉的护子狼。

出现在三人面前的天外来客，从身形来看，似乎是一名青年男性。他身上有着血和硝烟的味道，提示着某个激烈的战场。青年的膝盖似乎受了伤，仅仅摇摇晃晃站立了几秒，便狼狈地跌倒在地，急促地喘息起来。

尽管标示忍者归属的护额已经遗失，青年的脸也因为面罩的遮挡和刘海投下的阴影看不太真切，仍然可以依稀辨认出他在烟尘和血迹下一头曾经耀眼的银发，猩红的左眼，以及左眼上纵贯的伤疤。

不会有错。此人也是旗木卡卡西。


	3. Chapter 3

来自战场的男人挣扎着爬起来，几乎是条件反射地点亮了右手的千鸟。

男人依然保持着紧绷的临战姿态。尽管身着普通的上忍装束，在对峙中流露出的杀意，反而使得他比此刻带土身下赤裸的年轻暗部更加具备暗杀者的冰冷气质。噼啪作响的电流声切割着沉默的空间，上忍装束的卡卡西蜷伏成一根压缩到极限的弹簧，等待一跃而起一发致命的时机。

带土微微眯起了眼睛。他很熟悉这个。

千鸟是他和卡卡西共同完成的术。他曾经在各种距离、以各种身份旁观过卡卡西的战斗，见证过无数次千鸟的啼鸣，知道卡卡西是怎么熟练地把自己变成一件暗器，怎么用他赠送的眼睛校准暗器的精度，从而把有去无回的千鸟变成命悬一线的博弈。沉默的稻草人，冷静的战士，顺从的兵器，使用起自己开发的术却会变成亡命赌徒；在每一局卡卡西最终取胜的千鸟豪赌中，借助眼睛的媒介，带土都成为了卡卡西沉默的共犯。

现在的他却作为对手走上了卡卡西的生死赌盘。

带土下意识地收紧了怀抱——他起初只是把暗部压在身下，但暗部不知何时抱住了他，于是他也条件反射地回应以拥抱。这绝对不是以性命为赌注的对局中应有的感情用事，他此时有无数更加理智的备选方案：把暂时失去战斗能力的年轻暗部扔到一边，全力备战；把暗部丢给火影作为牵制，自己利用眼睛暂时离场观察；挟持暗部作为人质；把无力反抗的暗部当工具丢向上忍，制造动摇和破绽……但他一个都没有选。他只是看着眼前最新的不速之客，感受着身侧年长的卡卡西关注的目光，缓缓收紧了对年轻卡卡西的怀抱，再次陷入苦涩又有些梦幻的感伤。

并不是宽恕，更不可能是信任。他之所以会做出这样的反应，只是因为他的猎物就在身下，只要低下头，柔软的肚皮和脆弱的喉咙就可以彻底袒露在他的视线之中。如果他此刻松手，他的猎物会不会挣扎？会不会逃走？会不会反而向他露出獠牙？

会背叛他的卡卡西是虚假的。可是，就算是虚假的世界，也是他在完成大幻术前唯一的容身之所，因此他无论如何无法接受来自卡卡西的背叛。

在面对他已经隐约觉察到的、可怖到模糊的一系列未来的“可能”前，他需要首先确保眼前的真实……他需要一个能够固定自己的锚点。

幸好，在赌局中动摇的，并非只有他一人。

在他收紧怀抱的同时——年长的卡卡西此刻似乎抬手搭上了他的肩膀，像之前抚触他的手腕时一样，轻轻抚触他凸起的锁骨，当然这无关紧要——千鸟的光芒熄灭了。负伤的上忍终于聚集起足够用于补强视力的查克拉，将目光聚焦在他本能锁定的“敌人”脸上。他过载的视界依然如同海市蜃楼般摇摆不定，可就算是被海市蜃楼模糊了的面孔，也足够再一次将他从内部彻底击碎。

“带、土……”

青年的卡卡西捂住渗血的侧腹，五官的组合勾勒出仿佛在直面世界末日的绝望，以及一点——仅仅一点点——隐秘的、不可言说的狂喜。他再次倒了下去，在接触到地面前的一刹那，被年长的卡卡西接住了。

“抱歉，任务继续。好吗？”火影的卡卡西简单检查了一下上忍装束青年的身体，朝带土和年轻暗部摆了摆手，接着用肩膀把青年上忍架了起来：“这个人就先交给我。各自好好努力吧。”

话音刚落，年长火影的身姿便和新访客一同消失在夜色之中。两人的查克拉并没有随之消失，大概已经通过瞬步转移到了附近的某处，正在展开需要回避两个年轻人的密谈。

带土暂时还没能消化这一系列突如其来的展开。他依旧望着青年上忍刚才停留的位置，怔了一会儿，直到身下的卡卡西缓缓收紧环在他腰上的手臂，用指腹在他的第三节腰椎上轻轻叩击了一下，才仿若大梦初醒般回过神来。

“我们……”借助体势的便利，银发暗部顺理成章地把脸整个埋进带土的胸膛，悄悄嗅闻了一阵，然后再次叩了叩带土的后腰：“怎么办？”

带土的回应是，松开怀抱，把银发暗部按成跪伏的姿势，不容分说地进入了他。

* * *

带土无法接受卡卡西的背叛，而至少在这个夜晚，截止到他进入——尝试进入——年轻暗部的一刹那，也确实不曾真正遭遇过来自卡卡西的抵抗和拒绝。但卡卡西，接受了他的馈赠、理应从属于他的卡卡西，此刻却在用身体无比明确地拒绝他。

他听到卡卡西拼命调整呼吸，感受到卡卡西想要迎接他长驱直入的努力，而他在刚刚进入的瞬间也确实没有遇到任何障碍。但是，一旦越过年轻暗部之前自己开发过的深度，狭窄的甬道便同身体的主人及入侵者的欲望同时展开拉锯，坚决地推拒着一切向前开辟的可能。

带土只能暂时停下。他需要一点战术，一些来自经验者的建议，但现在这里只有他和年轻的卡卡西。如果他对卡卡西的观察和判断没有错——而这基本是确定事项——对方的经验甚至很可能比他更为匮乏。

他摇摇头，终于放弃了理性的努力，放任本能成为他最后且唯一的战友。在这位战友的指引下，带土扶住银发暗部的腰侧，一边变换角度试探，一边用绵长但坚定的进出驯服已经拓开的甬道。青涩的肉壁起初只会在遭遇入侵时仓皇退开，再在入侵者撤离后犹疑复位；但带土在驯化卡卡西的过程中展现出近乎异常的耐心，加上卡卡西同样近乎异常的顺从与配合，原本不具备任何性器官功能的部位，很快便起了一些微妙的变化，仿佛拥有了独立于身体主人的意识，学会了如何自主地追逐快乐：带土进入的时候，最外圈的肉环箍住他的分身，顺着进入的动作，描绘出茎体上每一处凸起、每一处凹陷形状和走向；中间柔软的肉壁完全地贴合住他的分身，温柔地把他推向深部，邀请他品尝最深处就连书籍也无法描绘的、极致而隐秘的悦乐。而每当带土展露出一点想要退出的迹象，整个甬道便会蓦地绞紧，好像瞬间忘记了之前积累的经验，重新恢复到一开始青涩的状态，毫无技巧地吸吮他、挽留他……他几乎能想象到此时卡卡西焦虑甚至绝望的表情。真想看看啊，天才卡卡西那张狼狈的脸……

“……！”

带土反应过来的时候，他的一只手已经离开了暗部的腰侧，攀升到银发少年的肩上，差一点就要把对方的脸掰正过来。暗部觉察到了他的动作，似乎想要配合着转过头来看他，于是他慌忙趁势手上用力，把卡卡西的上半身彻底按倒在地上，封住了暗部的行动。

他以为卡卡西会反抗，会像以前一样（像以前一样？）批评他、说教他。但年轻的卡卡西只是沉默着承受了这一切，同时……非常、非常、非常用力地，仿佛深吻一样地，绞紧了他。

带土感到一阵恍惚。这种在今夜前只在书中读到过的恍惚，对于他已经不再是新鲜的体验了。先前，他已经从年长的卡卡西那里首次得到了“那个”，当时他也体会到了难以控制的恍惚，所以他知道“那个”又要来了。

他听到低沉而急促的气音，让他联想到裂缝的窗户，破旧的风箱，濒死者的呻吟；这声音听起来如此刺耳，于是他原本按住卡卡西肩膀的手再度上移，捂住了年轻暗部的口鼻。

卡卡西的嘴唇在他手下保持着闭合的形态，轻轻颤抖，然后……飞快地啄了一下带土按在上面的手指。然而，声音并没有消失，反而变得更加清晰且急促了；带土终于意识到，那其实是来自他自己的喘息。他立刻咬紧了下唇，但痛楚对他很难起效，所以他咬得非常用力，伴随着手指在卡卡西身上收紧的动作，用牙尖一遍遍刺穿唇角的旧伤，直到腥咸的血味在口中漫开，才终于暂时摆脱了恍惚，停下了近乎凶暴的残害行为。

在短暂的清明中，带土一边调整呼吸，一边松开手，低头观察身下人的状态。眼前的景象，令他立刻彻底清醒了。

他已经到了可以大方谈论性的年纪，不是没有过旖旎的梦境，也通过书籍见识过不少他人对于交合的幻想，但从来没有哪个幻想能如眼前的真实般刺目到令他想要呕吐。

眼前的暗部，整个上半身紧贴地面，只有下半身高高抬起，色素浅淡的身体不知为何似乎比往日更为苍白，使得这具身体上新鲜的指痕显得尤为刺眼。因为看不到脸，比起人类，更像是某种待宰的动物，凸起的脊柱顶起皮肤，像蜥蜴突起的脊骨。他太瘦了，几年前同带土分别时，虽然也是瘦瘦小小的，至少脸上还带有一点小孩子的丰腴，现在整个人却瘦得像一具干瘪的骨架。

这样的卡卡西，实在是非常地……丑陋。

会变得如此丑陋的卡卡西是无可救药的赝品。把赝品变成这样丑陋的怪物的……哈哈，难道不是另一个丑陋的怪物吗？

带土从卡卡西身上收回手，箍住自己的脖子，收紧到几乎无法呼吸的地步，终于强忍下干呕的冲动。他不准备就此结束，但也不想再看了。于是他闭上眼，深呼吸两回，拽过银发暗部的下身，粗暴地按到了自己的胯上。

带土此刻的身体，也远未达到可称“壮硕”的程度：他的年纪还在少年期的尾声，平时过的又是比起人类更像植物的粗躁生活，更多地保有刚刚结束骨骼发育的少年修长细瘦的体态。因此，当暗部凸起的骶骨撞击他同样凸起的耻骨，明明是肉体的交合，给他的感触却像是两具干瘪的骨架撞在一起，很疼，疼得他觉得有点眩晕，甚至止不住地再次感到恶心。他拒绝了一切挽留，匆忙从卡卡西体内退出，放开手，却没有听到身体跌落到地上的声音。于是他睁开眼，发现暗部竟是被不知何时回来的火影扶住了。

带土再次下意识地咬紧了下唇。他已经完全了解了年长的卡卡西用温柔掩饰的说教癖，所以自然地进入了警觉的临战状态，开始在脑内预演起火影可能会投来的唇枪舌剑，以及他所能给出的、尽可能嘲讽的回答。但年长的卡卡西居然一言未发，直接把年轻的卡卡西翻过来，再次摆出人型靠垫的姿势，只不过这次是让银发暗部的上半身靠在自己身上。

火影的卡卡西出乎意料的举动，令带土感到莫名地恼火。

“你到底……”

你到底想怎样？带土原本准备这样单刀直入地质问。但年长的卡卡西却一反常态地打断了他：“他想看着你。”

银发暗部原本直直盯着带土的脸，听到火影替他做出的直截了当的告白，反而立刻低下头，移开了视线。带土一时找不到合适的回应，于是再一次露出破绽，被火影擒住了手腕。在他来得及抗议之前，火影拽着他的手，托住暗部的下巴，再次把两个年轻人摆回正面相对的状态。

“……”

“……”

带土在银发暗部的眼中看到了自己的倒影，一只丑陋、愁苦，又因为愁苦更显丑陋的小怪物。但他也在那只眼里看到了暗部面对这只怪物时的情绪，显然并不是害怕，似乎也完全没有憎恶；在年轻的卡卡西眼底翻腾的，是更加纯粹、柔软、炽烈，甚至于令决心斩断羁绊的黑发少年不敢直接面对的汹涌浪潮。

停下。

不要看。

已经无法逃避了。

这样下去将不能回头。

要斩断世间因果的连锁。

可是……

……卡卡西……

带土从喉咙地步发出一声低低的呜咽，再次抱住了身前的银发少年，像在长久的流浪后终于回到起点的小猫。年轻暗部似乎还不太适应带土突然的亲呢，两只手抬起来，在空中无措地停留了一阵，最后还是落回到地面上。

“带土……”暗部轻轻蹭了蹭带土的侧脸；少年的皮肤上透明的绒毛还未完全褪去，带来小动物一样毛茸茸的安心触感，于是带土也顺势贴住蹭了几下，“我……嗯……但是，任务……”

带土再次用行动代替语言做出了回答。

带土这次进入得相当顺利。虽然终于允许了银发暗部和他正面相对，他自己却仍然下意识地逃避同对方眼神相接，所以干脆把全部注意转移到卡卡西的下体，无心地观察起来。

当然，带土对自己的取向和男子气概都有着十足的自信，他确定自己绝对没有“那个方面”的癖好；之所以这么做，纯粹是为了逃避看到卡卡西的脸。可是、可是……比起看脸，目不转睛地盯着同性的下体，岂不是更加地……

带土自信的内心产生了一点动摇。内心的动摇很快传染给身体，先前的他一直顺着本能和卡卡西甬道内部软肉的指引，缓慢而切实地朝着最深处直直挺进，现在受到不安定的情绪影响，动作也变得同样不安定起来。

他先是犹豫着想要退出，被暗部用肉筒湿漉漉的吮吻挽留下来；退出过程中遭遇的挫败点燃了带土内心烦躁的情绪，一时放松了对身体的控制，朝错误的角度发力，在暗部因为兴奋和紧张微微抽搐的小腹上顶起一块凸起；他以为暗部会反抗他、说教他，于是自觉停下动作准备进行应对，却被暗部下体突然激烈起来的吸吮纠缠得头皮发麻、眼前发白，为了摆脱眼下狼狈的局面想要重新开始动作、回复到原来完全掌控卡卡西身体的角度和节奏，却发现自己的分身居然已经被吸得动弹不得……只要稍微用力，卡卡西就会跟着向前送胯，同时抽搐着绷紧脚尖，发出一串完全辞不达意的模糊音节，害得带土插在卡卡西体内的部分又要涨大一圈，同包裹它的肌肉和黏膜完完全全地嵌合起来。

为了逃避看卡卡西的脸而转向观察下体的带土，目视到的就是这样的淫靡景象。景象本身已经多少超出了他的承受范畴，一旦想到构成这幅景象的主角是……那个人，更加令他深受打击。而当他再次逃避似地把视线从两人的结合处移到卡卡西的性器上，看到的却是更加糟糕的图景：他已经做好了心理准备，鼓起勇气决定面对一滩毫无生气的软肉，但出现在他眼前的卡卡西的性器，却和他埋在卡卡西体内的那根同样生机勃勃。

瘦弱暗部的性器有着和身体主人完全不相称的惊人尺寸，完全勃起的柱体几乎笔直地竖起，因为充血呈现出晚霞一样的深粉色。已经掺杂有一点白斑的前列腺液，随着带土——现在主要是卡卡西自己——的动作零星溅射出来，落在卡卡西的小腹上、胸口上，以及——去除了一切遮盖的……脸上。

“？！”

虽然沿着暗部的身体一路向上的视线自然地到达了终点，带土却并没有做好面对这张脸的准备。他差点要像受惊的猫一样原地起跳，刚刚条件反射地绷紧身体，便被在年轻暗部身后支撑的那个卡卡西按了下来。

和狼狈的带土不同，年轻的卡卡西自从得到了可以一直看着带土的许可，整个人便逐渐陷入了仿佛在云端漂浮的放松状态。他原本只顾着调动全部的感官来注视带土、感受带土，两只手因为没有得到指令软软垂在身旁；等看到年长的卡卡西伸手按住了带土的肩膀，便皱起眉头、抬起手臂，把胳膊一左一右搭在带土的颈侧。他用手腕的肌肤亲吻带土形状完美的斜方肌，那块肌肉在他触碰到的一瞬间紧张地膨起，又很快放松到恰好适合用手指抓握的硬度。

“……？”

年轻暗部并没有错过带土的身体这一点微妙的变化。他不舍得真的一把握住，只是再次用指尖试探着轻叩了几下。不是爱抚，也并非什么沟通用的暗码，他就只是单纯地……贪恋触摸带土身体的感觉。

但带土还是读懂了卡卡西自己都没有觉察到的言下之意。

笨蛋，带土想；之所以会这么做……当然是因为你满脸都写着，“好想抓住啊”……

他一边想着，一边终于找回了状态，再次开始缓慢地抽插起来。每当他尝试向卡卡西深处推进，卡卡西就会紧紧咬住下唇，直到牙尖捅破嘴唇；同时握紧拳头，直到指甲嵌进掌心，好像只有这样才能不发出奇怪到不像自己的声音、做出奇怪到不像自己的事情。

“你喜欢这样？”带土突然问道。

“这样……？”

为了回答带土，卡卡西只好松开了嘴唇。带土顿了一下，再次朝错误的方向发力——这次是故意的——在银发暗部为了缓解痛感张开嘴无声呻吟的瞬间俯过身去，叼住暗部渗血的下唇，用力地咬了一口。这下实在很疼，就算是已经习惯伤痛的暗部也不禁倒抽了一口凉气。

“这样，”在暗部拼命想要通过调整呼吸压下呻吟的同时，带土已经回到原位，重新开始了对卡卡西身体最深部的探索，“比较痛的。”

他以为卡卡西会犹豫，至少会手足无措，毕竟这是年轻暗部今晚在他面前展露次数最多的表情；但他的卡卡西总是能出乎他的意料，银发暗部摇摇头，斩钉截铁地答道：“不喜欢。”

“但也说不上讨厌……”卡卡西说，“如果是任务必须的话……”

好吧。任务。

带土在内心深处发出一声短促的讪笑。多么讽刺啊，在看到慰灵碑前的卡卡西时，在看到卡卡西一次次在任务间隙制造机会去神无毗搜寻时，在看到卡卡西对暗部的后辈用柔软的口吻提起慰灵碑上的“亲友”时，自己居然一度产生过“我改变了卡卡西”的错觉。

不过是廉价的自我感动罢了。卡卡西他始终——

“但是……如果……”似乎在犹豫着什么的暗部难得没有察觉到带土的动摇，他几次欲言又止，直到年长的卡卡西悠长地叹出一口气，才慌慌张张说出了下文：“但是，只要是带土……只要是带土给的……喜欢……都很喜欢……”

“………”

带土之前的动作一向特别缓慢小心，听完卡卡西的回答，他突然改变了主意，按住暗部的骨盆拉向自己，冲开甬道内部所有的桎梏，一口气插到了最深处。

这份冲击实在过于强烈，年轻的暗部绷紧了全身的神经和肌肉，依然无法从本能的肉欲手中夺下对声带的控制权，从喉咙深处发出了一串压抑的哀鸣。他感到一阵强烈的眩晕，好像刚才带土那一下一直插进了他的脑子，四肢百骸全部脱离了理性的控制，自作主张地动作起来。他想把抽搐一样颤抖的手从带土肩上拿开、藏到背后，却只调动起一只手；那只手也并没有如愿被他藏起来，而是在主人的注视下来到他和带土结合的地方，像好奇小狗对喜欢的东西嗅来嗅去的鼻子。小狗的鼻子刚刚碰到带土卡在外面的鼓胀囊袋，就像烫到一样缩了回去，这回总算乖乖藏到了卡卡西身后，不敢再动作了。

带土也晕乎乎的，说不出来究竟是好受还是难受。毕竟，他此刻正在经历的，是从未有过的体验；他不知道该怎么去面对这些未知的感情和体验。

他扮演了太久“宇智波斑”，演到自己都要相信自己的躯壳里是一个激愤的老人的灵魂；到现在，虽然很不甘心，但他终于有了自己还是“宇智波带土”的实感。他只有十九岁，身下的傻瓜甚至刚满十八岁；在今夜之前，他们没有谈过恋爱，没有牵过喜欢的女孩子的手（卡卡西那个强迫症洁癖冷感笨蛋，甚至连喜欢的女孩子都不曾有过），没有接过吻，就连在书里看到相关的描写，都会红着脸跳过去。但现在，两个青少年，男性，基本没有任何性经验，却肉贴肉地结合在一起……这也太……太……

他突然有点害羞，羞到简直想要打开神威躲进去。但银发暗部似乎比他更害羞，虽然性器依旧元气满满地挺立着，彻底拓开的甬道也在毫无保留地迎接带土，身体却保持着僵硬的姿势，脸也扭到了一边，先前的坦荡一下不知道跑到哪里去了。

这样僵持下去没有任何意义。为了打破僵局，带土只好动了一下，卡卡西呜咽了一声，再次伸出手，探向两人结合的地方。带土有点烦躁，他应该打掉暗部的手，但一种奇妙的冲动令他保持了沉默。在他的注视下，暗部犹豫了几次，终于把指尖降落在那片散发着潮湿热气的肌肤上，没有再弹开。卡卡西避开自己极力主张着存在感的性器，摸了摸在性唤起的影响下充血鼓胀的会阴，又摸了摸带土饱满的囊袋，最后用手指把带土还露在外面的一小截圈起来，然后抬眼看带土，好像在说“这样就全部包起来了”。

“卡卡西……”当带土反应过来时，他已经又一次抱住了卡卡西，并且俯下了身体，差点就要和怀中人交换一个只有相爱之人才有资格进行的吻。他在最后关头及时忍住了吻，但下半身的动作并没有跟着停下。

说实话，他还没有完全原谅卡卡西。对于属于自己的东西，对于背叛过自己期待的赝品，会有想要责罚的念头，并不过分吧？内脏被打开的无助感是不是很难受？被吊车尾压在身下的挫败感是不是很难受？被曾经的英雄玷污的落差感是不是很难受？会绝望吗，会愤怒吗，会躲开吗，会哭吗——他对卡卡西抱有相当的好奇。

但卡卡西没有哭。也没有躲开，只是一边喘息，一边用空余的那只手托住膝盖，调整姿势，把大腿向旁边掰开：“我、呜……在小说里读到过，这样……会比较舒服……”他一边努力地调动全部的理智来组织语言，一边努力调动全部的欲望来服务带土：“带土……你觉得，哈啊，舒服吗？”

太过了。

真的太过了。

带土当然也读过那部小说，读到过这样的内容，但这种事……发生在他和卡卡西身上……怎么可能……这种几乎要把大脑烧到顶住头盖骨咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的快乐……

他被快乐冲昏了头脑，想要冷静，想要讲成熟的狠话，用一盆冷水浇熄这团令两人都变得不像自己的欲火。最擅长伤害卡卡西的就是他，只要他想，一句话就能让那个在他身下求欢的笨蛋从极乐世界跌落进阿鼻地狱。但他已经爽到说不出完整的句子，最终只能咬牙切齿地从唇缝里挤出一个模糊的“不”。

他感到身下的暗部瞬间紧绷，又瞬间变得冰冷；他这下是真的很不舒服了。

“太过了……”带土只好耐着性子，用退回到小学生水平的遣词造句，向卡卡西解释他的真实意思：“太舒服了。受不了。很难受。”

“啊……”面对带土的解释，银发暗部依然有些犹豫，“所以……还是，不舒服……？”

沉默许久的火影再次发出了一声悠长的叹息。

“他只是还不适应。”年长的卡卡西替带土做出了解释，“因为不能理解快感，就以为自己并不舒服，其实是很舒服的……你得帮他。”

带土又羞得想要躲回神威了。他朝年长的卡卡西投去近乎恐吓的一瞥，想让他就此闭上嘴巴；但火影的卡卡西反而再次端出火影的架子，指挥起暗部的卡卡西调整姿势。

意料之外的是，带土朝火影丢去的一眼，似乎倒是激发了年轻暗部莫名的竞争心。年轻暗部嘟嘟囔囔憋出一句“不要小看我……！”，把身体彻底向带土打开，双腿主动环住带土的腰肢，真的加倍努力起来。快感很快就把带土淹没了；他沉溺在年轻卡卡西的身体里，仿佛变成了贪得无厌的小孩，只想要舒服，只想要快乐。

正在两人情到浓时，附近的树丛中传来一声绝望又情色的呜咽。带土顿时恢复了警觉，他打开万花筒，看向声音的来源，结果撞上了另一只同样花色的万花筒。

是那个被火影的卡卡西带走处理的卡卡西。

“带土……对不起，”来自战场的卡卡西看起来平静了不少，现在的他不再散发哪怕一点敌意，身上的脏污已经洗去大半，流血的伤口也大致经过了包扎；遍布全身的绷带，配上他心碎的表情，竟然唤起了一点带土的怜悯之心，“我知道这样很突然，但我能不能……抱一抱你？”

“……”

确实是相当唐突的请求。带土沉默着思考了一会儿，收回看向青年卡卡西的眼神，转而看向自己怀里的年轻暗部。暗部已经快要到达顶点了，高潮前的恍惚把他引以为傲的理性击成了断片，他虽然一时没能领会带土的意图，但还是从带土的眼神中本能地读到了“我需要你”的讯息。他用了一会儿才把断片的思维整理起来，又用了一会儿才反应过来，带土是在询问他的意见。

他的英雄依然把他当成值得尊重的同伴。

年轻的暗部又惊又喜，胸腔里的心脏像得到主人嘉奖的小狗一样摇着尾巴蹦跳起来，一时快乐得不知如何是好，只能把脸埋进带土的怀里，蹭着带土的胸膛，轻轻点了点头。带土得到了答案，想转身回复战士的卡卡西，却被暗部用整个身体结结实实锁住，动弹不得。正在为难时，他的后背突然传来成年男子的体温和重量——火影的卡卡西再次派出了影分身，把来自战场的卡卡西扶到了带土背上；青年的卡卡西立刻伸手抱住了带土。

这样一来，带土就被两个卡卡西锁在中间，而火影的卡卡西也终于放弃了人型靠垫的职责，和影分身一起，分别来到带土左右两侧，半跪下来，抚摸黑发少年蓬松的头顶，撩起他过长的刘海，亲吻他崎岖的侧脸和光滑的额头，把带土彻底被淹没在卡卡西的海洋之中。

等带土回过神来，已经在年轻的卡卡西体内到达了高潮。虽然前面没有得到任何抚慰，年轻暗部不知何时也已经发泄完毕；他似乎经历了相当激烈的射精，把带土和他的肚子都搞得一片狼藉，夸张地喘息了一阵，便彻底瘫软在地上，昏睡过去。

“卡卡西？”带土试探着呼唤着怀中的暗部，没有得到回应。他轻轻捏了捏卡卡西的耳垂，依然没有任何反应。他又打开写轮眼，观察片刻，确定眼前的卡卡西没有任何性命之虞，便突然转过身去，直直地注视着来自战场的卡卡西。

“你在看什么？”带土问。


	4. Chapter 4

最后的光明早已离开了神威空间。

被留下的人摇晃明灭的视野中，映出的只有和绝望同色的黑暗。他喘息了一会儿，终于回复了一些力气，抬手捂住碍事的右眼，强行逼迫左边的写轮眼转动起来。

视野摇晃，天旋地转，眼底的神经血管肌肉像过载到极限的电路，用剧烈的疼痛报复主人蛮不讲理的指令，牵动整个面部肌肉失禁一样抽搐。头顶疼到像要炸开，卡卡西把翻涌到嘴边的恶心感强行咽下——他丝毫不怀疑，如果自己顺从本能张开嘴，会呕出正在他头盖骨中沸腾的脑子——他已经感受不到自己的呼吸和心跳，于是拽紧了手中的缝线。线绳咬穿血肉，刚刚缝合的腹部再次被鲜血浸染，血液沿肌肤淌下，带来令人不快的粘腻触感，比脑内的刺痛更直白剧烈的疼痛如愿拉回了他的理智。他的胸口剧烈起伏，疼痛和紧张带来的紧绷无可避免地辐射到了这里，抽动的肌肉扯开了胸前原本已经开始结痂的十字伤口，渗血打湿了卡卡西新换的内搭，把他最后的体面涂染成一滩稀烂。上忍叹了口气，彻底放弃了积蓄力量的计划，转而努力尝试放松全身已经紧张到僵硬的肌肉，同时毫不意外地察觉到，好不容易聚集的一点查克拉再次从松懈下来的眼中流走，像水无可挽留地流出了破洞的盆。

这是他为了离开而进行的第三次测试。他知道自己又失败了。

“……带土……”

虽然在空间内观测不到外部的状况，眼睛的状态距离恢复到“可用”的程度也还有相当距离，卡卡西仍然能够不时“看”到外面正在发生的事情。他起初以为是失血造成的幻觉，但涌入脑海的情报是那么真切，他甚至能切身感受到真正的观测者胸中的绝望、困惑和焦躁……于是他立刻明白，那并不是什么幻觉，而是同一对眼睛中的另一只此时正在注视的世界，是眼睛真正的主人在动摇中无意间同他共享的秘密。

共享。卡卡西在心中把这个甜蜜的词汇默默重复了一遍，糖衣在他默念的过程中迅速溶解，舌尖的甜到了舌根已然变成苦涩。他下意识地咬紧牙关，想要把苦涩嚼碎吞掉，毕竟现在……并不是感伤和怀旧的时候。

他一度以为，在这场浩大的战争中，卡卡西唯一的用途就是用自己的一切——包括性命——阻止带土。现在就连这点也证明是痴人说梦，带土不愿给他这个机会。那么，自己应该做的，自己可以做的……至少……

他闭上眼，脑海中浮现出带土刚才共享给他的画面。斑……老师……佐助……鸣人……忍联……带土正在同战场上的一切为敌。那么，如果因为自己的失败，导致带土的性命最终陨落在以上某一个或者全部的手中，自己一定会——

……一定会无法原谅。

无法原谅连最后的友人家家酒都没能进行到最后的自己；更无法原谅……不论是谁，只要是再次夺走带土生命的……

“……！”

不能再想下去了。

自己唯一能做的事已经非常清楚。

总之要先离开。然后把带土，把带土……把带土……！

卡卡西再次驱动起左眼。他并没有抱多少成功的希望，更多是为了用疼痛排解胸中的愤懑，以及确认自己作为木叶的忍者这一“兵器”的状态。但这次进展似乎顺利得完全出乎他的意料：他清晰地感觉到，自己的身体开始逐渐进入神威的漩涡，尽管他的左眼仍然无力得像一个漏水的洞。

不是他自己的力量，也不可能是似乎暂时无法使用神威的带土。但是，毫无疑问地，有人旋动了通向他和带土共享的时空间的钥匙，把他拖拽向未知的命运——

他就这样来到了陌生的带土面前。

* * *

可以重来的话，卡卡西并不希望以敌人的身份、以那么紧绷且警觉的姿态，同任何一个带土重逢。但是，在他原本的世界里，世界的未来和带土的未来，恰好都正处在最关键的时刻……过量的焦虑灼烧着他，把他变成一根烧断后依然滚烫的保险丝，以至于他在火影的卡卡西照顾下醒来后第一且唯一的反应，是一句堪称惊慌失措的“带土？！”。

但未来的他用一句话就让此刻的他冷却下来。

“还想再后悔吗？”火影装束的卡卡西撩开刘海，露出左眼的伤疤，以及安静地栖息在伤疤下的烟灰色瞳仁。

“……。”

来自战场的卡卡西像照镜子一样抬起了手臂。尽管他立刻反应过来，犹豫着想要停止动作，最终还是抚上了作为礼物获得的那只写轮眼。

带土赠予的眼睛，依然像过去十八年间一样，完好地沉睡在他的血肉之中，除了因为先前的透支微微胀痛发烫以外，没有任何异样。他长舒一口气，但很快又不自觉地恢复了紧绷的姿态。

确认带土的礼物，保护这份礼物，依赖这份礼物，这是卡卡西在过去的十八年人生中通过无数次重复而形成的身体记忆。在同眼睛真正的主人再会前，带土的眼睛曾经无数次带他走出地狱，照亮通向未来的进路，慷慨地赠予他希望和力量。换作以往，他从来不吝于向他人大方展现自己对这份礼物的珍视；但眼前的人恰好并不是“他人”，这一事实反而让他感到仅次于面对带土时的棘手。

眼前的卡卡西比自己年长。换言之，现在他所面对的，很可能就是自己的未来。未来的卡卡西成为了没有写轮眼的火影，这一事实中所有要素都令他震惊，震惊很快转化为好奇，好奇被他高速高速回转的大脑消化成愁郁，最后沉淀为长久的沉默。

火影的卡卡西，没有写轮眼的卡卡西。即使失去了眼睛，还是可以那么……那么自然地和带土相处的卡卡西。不论哪个卡卡西，都是他不曾看到过，在经历过和带土令人心碎的再会后，也再不会相信自己能有资格看到的未来。

毕竟，他从没能够成功实现任何对带土的承诺。他甚至曾天真地以为，他能为带土做的至少还有死——但就连这个都没能做到。

他的内心立刻又被苦涩填满了。

是的，这只眼睛终究是身为外族的我所无法承受的馈赠……带土一定是恨我的，他想。所以——他接着在内心绝望地展开推论——如果我竟能够在大战中生还，如果我竟能同带土达到某种程度的和解，如果我竟然放弃了这只眼睛，那么一定是因为——

“你……还给他了？”写轮眼的卡卡西斟酌了一下词句，最终还是决定直白地说出疑问。

“嗯。”年长者露出怀念的神色，他的眉眼此刻舒展得如此温柔，以至于看起来似乎很幸福，“虽然中途经历了不少波折……最后总算还是圆满到达终点。”

“圆满……”伤痕累累的战士黯然神伤起来。他对自己、对带土、对他和带土的关系已经失去了信心，实在无法想象（也不敢相信）如何能同那个人在那个场合走向圆满的结局。

“用那只眼睛去看吧……这是你最擅长的工作。一定能行的。”火影的卡卡西伸出手，没有落到青年的肩上或是头顶，而是像蜻蜓一样，轻轻停靠在那只馈赠而来的眼睛上：“你错过了太多关于他的事情……去看，去记录，去感受。过去的真相里有你想要看到的未来。”

来自战场的卡卡西沉默着再次摸了摸眼睛。

带土的过去也好，他和带土的未来也好，对于现在的他来讲，都是遥不可及的奢侈品。但他从神威空间出来时，看到的确实是他当年无数次在梦中肖想过、却不曾被允许得到过的带土，是他在战场上同那个和他一样破碎而痛苦的青年对峙时无数次偷偷想过，“如果我能早点和他重逢”、“如果‘那个时候’我能遇见他”、“如果‘那个时候’我选择跟他走”的那个、尚且拥有更多可能性的带土……

带土的过去已经呈现在木叶上忍的眼前了。他已经经历了过多糟糕的事情，还没有经历很多幸福的事情，因此也还没有来得及想通很多事情。所以，在面对这个他错过的带土时，对无法撼动带土的自己的绝望、对顽固地拒绝自己的带土的绝望，同时向他袭来，使得此刻的他在有关带土的事情上坏得更厉害。坏掉的他卸除了用十八年时间锻造出的完美外壳，变得激进且偏执；而且，面对年轻的带土，他在年轻时曾经有过的旺盛的好胜心也不知不觉重燃起来。

他当然明白，那并不是“他的”带土。但是，就像星辰无法抑制自己没入晨光，就像河流无法抑制自己奔向大海，就像苹果无法抑制自己跌落地面，他无法抑制自己对带土的喜欢——只要那是带土。

他当然也明白自己和带土的立场。但他不明白，为什么自己会和带土走到那似乎无可挽回的一步。现在的他已经下定了决心，一定要让一切水落石出，然后……改变自己和带土的未来……改变世界的未来……只有这样才不会再后悔。

此外。虽然听起来似乎颇有些倚老卖老的傲慢，但在目睹年轻的带土和年轻的卡卡西……完成任务的情况后，他对年轻的自己其实并不满意。

现在的他，比青涩的暗部时期更擅长执行任务，知道完美的任务遂行不可能靠机械执行实现，而是需要加入一点自主的东西。他有绝对的自信，如果当时在场的是自己，绝对可以做得更好；仅仅做一个束手无策的旁观者无法令他满足，他当然要看、要记录，但更要利用带土馈赠给他的礼物，为之后回馈带土进行一些积极的探索。所以他打开了写轮眼，观察并记录眼前所有的细节，体温的升降、声音的高低、肌肉的张弛、血流的速度、神经的脉冲……他迫切地想要了解，带土被以什么力度、碰到什么地方会比较舒服，了解怎样运用自己的身体能让带土感到舒服……

但这果然还是太越界了。他的身体在和他的带土的交锋中本就已经坏掉，无法驯顺地服从来自大脑的指令；他的精神原本还只是摇摇欲坠，在观看过去的带土和过去的自己交合的过程中，也被逐渐蒸腾的负面情绪——欲望、好胜心，以及一点点嫉妒——破坏掉，所以轻易地让他的身体摆脱了他的精神的控制，背叛了“应该保留力量”“他不属于你”“不可以用带土的礼物做这种事情”等等理性思考，露骨地坦白了对带土的渴求。

他还是过去那个愚笨的他。他又后悔了。

“带土，对不起……”

面对带土的质问，上忍一边道歉，一边条件反射地捂住写轮眼，刻意忽视掉刚才一气奔涌向下体的血流，夹紧了双腿。

“所以。你在看什么？”

带土不带任何感情地重复了一遍。“对不起”并不是他想要的答案，他已经成长到不再介意撒谎和虚饰，但是卡卡西不行。接受了礼物的卡卡西对带土必须是诚实且坦白的。

“……对不起。”

带土的忍耐终于到达了极限。他对卡卡西很有耐心，但虚假的卡卡西总是能轻易让他到达焦躁的阈值。他决定亲自找出真相，神威的纹样迅速浮现在朱红的眼底之上，万花筒真正的主人轻而易举地压制了受赠者本已疲劳到极点的肉体和精神，向木叶上忍眼眶中的写轮眼宣示了主权。

过量的信息和视界涌入大脑，把来自战场的卡卡西再次浸没到之前在神威空间无数次体会过的失败和痛苦之中。想要把自己交给带土的恍惚，想要保持神志清明的挣扎，再加上大脑被强行入侵带来的负担，撕扯着体力已经完全透支的男人，榨干了他最后一点忍耐的余裕，令他终于伏倒在地，剧烈地干呕起来。

“……。”

最后的抵抗已经崩溃，带土理应继续向卡卡西巩固他的统治，但他眼中高速旋转的万花筒却反而渐渐平息下来。他沉默着向木叶上忍的方向伸出手，似乎想要给对方一点安抚，却迟迟没有落下。

卡卡西看起来很可怜。

就算是虚假的，他也……并不想要看到这样痛苦的卡卡西。

“咕哈……呜、带土，”在带土犹豫的时候，眼前的青年拼命吞咽下呕吐的冲动，提出了带土未曾预料到的大胆要求：“碰我一下……求求你，碰我一下……”

带土虽然已经不再是当年那个助人为乐的少年，但依然并不擅长拒绝他人的请求。于是，他终于对眼前的卡卡西降下先前悬而未决的安抚，把手掌停靠在青年被汗水浸透、像离水挣扎的鱼一样剧烈起伏的脊背上。这似乎令木叶上忍相当受用，青年的表情立刻平缓了许多，甚至闭上了眼睛，看起来已经对刚才还在敌对的带土完全放松了警惕。带土的掌心原本只是虚虚贴住卡卡西的后背，但卡卡西却主动把身体贴了过去，让带土不得不主动使出一点力气、承托对方的重量。这样一来，就暧昧了原先“带土的手停在卡卡西身上”的情形，变成了“卡卡西栖息在带土的手中”。

栖息在带土手中的卡卡西甚至立刻展开了反客为主的追击。

“带土……”虽然上忍的卡卡西年龄大概和暗部更加接近，呼唤带土的声音却和火影的卡卡西更为相似，但又带有更多破碎和颤抖的底色，让带土忍不住联想到漂泊的夜里听到的流浪小狗的哀鸣，“能不能让我……碰碰你？”

黑发少年没有出声，只是稍稍移动了一下承托在银发青年背后的手心，用善意的抚摸释放出默许的信号。

他原本以为卡卡西会摸摸他的手背，或者手臂，至多可能会触碰他脸颊上因为数年前的“事件”留下的伤疤；但他显然低估了眼前这个卡卡西，这个已经因为对带土的执念坏掉的卡卡西——上忍一接受到带土发出的信号，立刻爆发出惊人的力量，从地面支起上身，亲吻了带土的额头。

带土本来应该震惊，至少应该害羞，但今夜他已经经历了太多有关卡卡西的意外，居然已经开始习惯了。所以，面对卡卡西的突袭，他只是垂下眼睛，没有推开，也没有躲开。然而，由此映入他的眼帘的，则是上忍遍体鳞伤的身体，以及——鼓胀到异常的裆部。

“……”

受伤的卡卡西很正常。勃起的卡卡西……大概也不能算是异常……可眼前的卡卡西重伤透支的身体和下体的勃起组合在一起，让他忍不住好奇这个卡卡西之前究竟经历了什么。但他敏锐地意识到，他或许将无法承受可能获得的答案，最终还是决定强压下情绪，故作冷静地把问题抛回给卡卡西：“这里。需要帮忙吗？”

“这里……？啊、等等，带土，对不起……！”

“我要的不是道歉。回答我的问题。”

刚刚实现反客为主的卡卡西，立刻再次陷入自我嫌恶的慌张。他下意识地道歉，而这又精准地激怒了带土。就在事态似乎将要走向恶化的时候，火影的卡卡西漫不经心的声音从一旁传来——他刚刚把昏睡的暗部安置好，此刻正带着一脸玩味的表情，托着一边脸颊，饶有兴致地观察着带土和上忍卡卡西的进展——“你啊，”火影的话锋指向了另一个自己，“其实就是想和他做吧？”

“……”带土陷入了沉默。

“……”另一个卡卡西的脸色从煞白瞬间变成通红。

“……带土，”最终还是上忍的卡卡西认命般打破了沉默，“是的……请你，请你……请你帮帮我……”

* * *

从出生到现在十九年的人生中，宇智波带土始终过着堪称纯情的生活。他从小独居，青春期朦胧的憧憬尚未萌发便成为了梦幻泡影，之后的岁月更是在忙碌而充实的孤独中度过。因为几乎不曾有过冲动，所以也几乎没有自渎的经历。

这样一个从小到大没有见过自己以外的男性性器的带土，今晚却已经是第二次被迫直面他人勃发的欲望——第一次是卡卡西。第二次还是卡卡西。

他不相信所谓注定，对命运之类的词藻更是一向嗤之以鼻。但是，仿佛命中注定一般，他总是要和卡卡西纠缠在一起。在有关卡卡西的事情上，即使在还是“吊车尾”的时期，他便已经展现出其他人望尘莫及的天才；现在的他长大了，成熟了，觉醒了足以令全世界艳羡的天赋，却还是一如既往地霸占着卡卡西相关事务首席专家的席位。

考虑到效率和眼前人的身体状况，首席专家决定还是用手来帮他。他其实也考虑过用嘴——毕竟之前的卡卡西们用嘴服务他的体验实在太过深刻——但银发的上忍一直借助体型的优势抵着他，像求偶的鸟儿一样啄吻他的额头，从光洁饱满的一边吻到凹凸不平的一边，把他的刘海蹭得湿漉漉的，实在找不到可以下嘴的机会，只能悻悻放弃。

同样地，对于手淫这一行为，带土目前具备的全部经验，也都来自于今夜早些时候从火影的卡卡西处获得的切身体验。但他是如此天才，以至于手上的每一个动作，都刚好切实地擦过了卡卡西的每一个敏感点，留下令受助者欲罢不能的余韵。哪怕只是单纯用手掌包覆住柱体，或者用指尖按住某条爆起的血管稍事摩挲，就能让银发上忍抽搐着绷紧腹肌和脚尖，从唇齿的缝隙和带土湿漉漉的刘海间漏出一串不规则的呻吟。

而当带土的指腹轻轻擦过卡卡西完全张开的伞底时——

“！！”

噼啪，接触处闪起一朵莹蓝色的电火花。托白绝体的福，带土并没有感觉到刺痛或者灼热，只是单纯地被闪光和爆音惊到，下意识地停下动作，虚化了和卡卡西接触的肢体。

就在他的肢体从卡卡西身上消失的瞬间，噼啪！噼啪！噼啪！银发上忍支在身侧颤抖的指尖上，电火花再度绽开，一连串蓝白相间的电光，映亮了来自战场的卡卡西比带土更为惊讶的脸。那张脸上的惊讶急速降温，转变成了仿佛下一秒就会是世界末日的绝望。

卡卡西意识到，自己正在漏电。这件事情发生在卡卡西身上的概率本应是0，但由于带土在他身上制造的伤痕、脱力和快感，他确确实实已经完全坏掉了。

他无法控制自己的身体，连一向引以为傲的查克拉控制也在带土的爱抚下彻底崩溃，甚至已经到了……只要和带土接触就会因为快感漏电、只要带土停下动作就会因为欲望漏电，这样完全由带土掌握身体的开关、被对带土的渴望吞噬的地步。

带土一定非常厌恶这么没用的卡卡西。

“啊、带土、抱歉，我……”他再次下意识地道歉，想要安抚带土，想回避被带土厌恶的结局。但他立刻又回想起方才带土面对他的道歉时冰冷的态度，回想起战场上的带土看向他的失望的眼神，最终说出口的却变成：“都是我不好……你怎么惩罚我都没关系。”

带土刚刚从电火花的冲击中回过神来，面对银发上忍的表白，再次陷入了哑口无言的境地。

在此之前，他其实并没有办法对这个卡卡西完全放下戒心。毕竟，和其他两个卡卡西不同，只有这个卡卡西在初对面时展现出了真实的杀意。所以，面对银发上忍漏电时的狼狈情状，他在惊讶之余，心底也不由得五味杂陈的感伤。但是现在，看到卡卡西这个丧家犬一样的窝囊样子，他反而有些生气了。

就在带土酝酿回答的时候，噼啪！电火花再度闪烁，照亮了黑发少年阴云密布的表情。

“带土，我……呜、我好像……对、对不起，请你……！”

卡卡西掐住自己的手腕，一边拼命压抑自己，一边抽搐着想要道歉。一向伶牙俐齿的他，此刻或许因为自尊的崩塌，或许因为肉体的苦楚，竟然连一句完整的话也说不出。

带土看着这样的卡卡西，突然像被抽空了感情一样，陷入了漠然的虚无。

他本来想要说些伤人的话，再按照卡卡西的要求，粗暴地惩罚他——毕竟卡卡西好像很喜欢痛——但最后还是再次决定保持沉默。他的肢体早已在潜意识判断脱离危险的瞬间接触了虚化，原本准备像推走垃圾一样推开卡卡西的手也没有真正发力，而是轻柔地落在银发上忍的胸口。

手掌下是黏腻的触感。这种粘腻，对习惯流血和让他人流血的他而言，实在太过熟悉。

是血。

带土想要确认情况，于是无意识地用手指描摹那道胸口的伤痕，像在用卡卡西破碎的身体画一个祝福的十字。卡卡西的身体在带土手下颤抖，在噼啪作响的电火花的掩盖下，偷偷释出一声听不出到底是痛苦还是悦乐的呻吟，手举起又放下，脸向带土转去又别开。这又激怒了带土，他这回刻意地按住了手底下的伤口，如愿感受到新渗出的血液潮湿温热的触感——

而这让他瞬间联想到火影的喉咙和暗部的甬道。

他顿时气血上涌，暂时忘却了对赝品卡卡西的憎恶，转而对自己感到无比的恶心。为了缓解恶心，或者发泄一些他自己也无法理解的情绪，他感到自己必须要说点什么。

伤口。对，就从这个让他相当在意的伤口开始说起。

“这个伤口的作者可真是软弱。明明是要害处的致命伤，却只是切开皮肉的程度，写轮眼的英雄——“

带土的唇齿在“写轮眼的英雄”五个字上重重咬过，把这个原本应是褒扬的称号说得阴阳怪气。但在他向上忍的卡卡西挥洒这种孩童般的任性时，眼神又忍不住飘向另外的两个卡卡西。暗部似乎还在昏迷；守在暗部身旁照看的火影，不知何时已经变成背对这边的姿势，看不到脸上的表情。于是带土又在莫名的慌乱中把眼神移开，继续道：

“——会被伤到这里，也真是足够讽刺。受伤的人主动向敌人门户大开，制造伤痕的人摇摆犹豫，两个人在生死攸关的战场上都头脑不清醒到这种程度，你过来之前的对手，或者说这个伤痕的作者……”他顿了一下，在脑内迅速地勾勒出一个模糊的形象：让卡卡西无法全心仇恨的敌人，对卡卡西仍有留恋、连怎么杀人都忘掉的废物，毫无必要地执着于没有任何意义的对象、把伤害当成拉近距离手段的垃圾，即使如此也让卡卡西无比留恋、甚至无法自控地产生欲情的混蛋——卡卡西居然会屈服于这样的垃圾，这个垃圾——对不像样的卡卡西和同样不像样的伤痕作者没来由的愤恨，驱使他在伤口上重重压下手掌，渗血像他体内郁结的忿懑一样满溢出来，他又开始觉得恶心了：“……怕不是你的女人吧？我知道的，从十八岁生日那天起，你就是离不开《亲热天堂》的变态色情狂……得不到心上人，就来找我求欢……卡卡西，我，你，我对于你……到底……！”

“带土、对不……、——！”

发出质问的带土想要的是答案而非道歉。他粗暴地打断了卡卡西，用沾满血的手捂住青年的眼睛，另一只手敷衍地探向对方下体扩张了几下，插了进去。

他是故意的；他想要报复。

眼前的赝品，比起年轻的赝品，颠覆了更多他对于卡卡西的认知和想象。这样的超级赝品不应该出现在带土的眼前……他有资格惩罚他。

他已经做好了看到卡卡西咬牙强忍的准备。但是卡卡西居然没有撒谎，没有敷衍，而且……没有道歉。他只是安静地看着带土——用雾蒙蒙的、爱哭鬼的眼睛看着带土——轻轻说了一声，“好疼”。

带土呆住了。

他下意识地放松了压迫，这便使得来自战场的卡卡西获得了喘息的空间。卡卡西眨了眨眼，驱赶走眼前的水雾，再次望进对面少年和自己一对的写轮眼。此刻的带土，也正在怔怔地望着对面伤痕累累的青年。

银发上忍瞳中的万花筒依然在缓慢转动，像一只演奏中的八音盒。他的呼吸声很轻很急，可能真的很疼，两片苍白的薄唇也没有像之前一样紧紧抿在一起，而是微微张开，漏出一串颤抖的气音。呼吸、喘息和眼睛的演奏交织在一起，恍惚间，带土仿佛从眼前的这张脸上听出了一段隐秘的旋律：O——BITO——SUK——

他没来得及听到结尾。卡卡西突然停止了演奏，他闭上眼，一只手覆住带土按着他的伤口的手，另一只手按住带土的胸口，力度很轻，动作很小心，比起按更像是捂住——好像那里被开了一个和他肚子上一样会因为疼痛抽动的血洞，而卡卡西正在绝望地想要用自己把洞填上。

无解的强烈感情冲动袭击了带土。他俯下身，学着火影的卡卡西和眼前的卡卡西之前安抚他的动作，蜻蜓点水地吻了身下人的额头。

“——！————！！啊、啊啊——”

卡卡西抽搐着绞紧了带土。这又让带土陷入到两难的境地：他的本能让他想要回应卡卡西、给他吻、给他拥抱、给他他想要的一切；他的理性告诉他，在这种状态下，他和卡卡西一切亲密的接触，都可能会导致这个伤痕累累的男人再次被无法自控的漏电击碎骄傲和尊严。而就在他犹豫要不要闪开、让火影的卡卡西来处理这个有点麻烦的卡卡西时，却惊讶地发现，银发的上忍居然正在……流泪。

“带土，我……”

“……不要道歉……”

“嗯。可是……带土，再吻我一下，好吗？再……”

带土吻住了卡卡西的嘴唇。他在上面尝到了泪水的味道。咸涩的滋味让他很不喜欢，于是没有继续深入地吻下去。

但在嘴唇相接的一瞬间，他的脑中产生了一些时空混乱的错觉，好像眼前的青年变回了当年——好像很近又好像很远的当年——比他还瘦小得多的小不点。他还记得，几年前的巨石下，那只即将送出的写轮眼在名为“带土”的少年身上记录下的最后一幕，就是小不点的脸；那张脸上的表情，和面前的银发青年此刻的表情一模一样。他当时心里有所触动，但那时的他们都还不懂。

现在他明白了小不点当时的心情，也明白了自己当时的心情：原来笨蛋卡卡西想要一个吻。

而他也很乐意给他。

带土突然没有那么不快乐了。他虽然没能深入吻下去，但嘴唇还是贴在卡卡西的脸上，细小的电流轻轻拍打着他的脸庞，酥酥麻麻的，还有一点点痒。在这温柔的刺激中，他又想起了一些关于小不点的事，于是端起最耍酷的冷淡语气，像年长者一样，捧起眼前青年的脸，说：“你哭什么，我还没死呢。”

卡卡西的泪水更加止不住了，甚至连一直压抑着的哭声也终于漏出来了一点，脸上却是笑着的。因为两人都已经一丝不挂，带土只好用手给他擦眼泪，手指刚刚伸到脸颊上，却突然顿住了。

“我……已经好多了，”卡卡西轻轻咳了一声，好像很不好意思，“会努力控制……不会电你的。”

“啊？你在说什么？”带土把手心翻转朝向自己，改用没有被血液和体液污染过的手背去擦卡卡西发红的眼角：“我记得你有洁癖……”

伤痕累累的上忍飞快地啜泣了一下，主动用脸颊去摩擦带土的手背：“带土……”他吸了吸鼻子，好像突然被什么神秘的力量传染，从疲惫的大人变成了爱哭鬼小男孩，“好温柔啊……”

他一边磨蹭着带土，一边重新调动起体内的查克拉。一切正常。

带土拼好了他，帮他夺回了对身体的控制权。接下来就要靠他自己努力了。

“你……”好肉麻！带土的心情也被卡卡西磨蹭得轻松起来，但就在他准备再说点转换气氛的话时，突然被下体传来的酥麻绑住了舌头。

“带土……舒服吗？”银发上忍一边剧烈喘息着——他的下面实在被带土填得太满、太满了，虽然这不怪带土，是他自己的错——一边再度向甬道内部紧紧贴合着带土的部分送去一点情趣的电流：“还是要更……唔、啊，不行……我——”

带土再次吻住了卡卡西的嘴。下体传来的刺激已经足够过激，他不想任何人打扰他和卡卡西的至高时刻——哪怕是卡卡西自己也不行。

两人几乎同时登上了顶峰。上忍的卡卡西在高潮的刹那睁开了左眼，神威的纹路像风车一样滴溜溜转个不停，他知道自己该走了。

趁带土因为酣畅淋漓的高潮失神的时候，他再一次吻了黑发少年的额头。

喜欢你。

“谢谢你。”

这便是突然到来的不速之客在突然离去时留下的最后的道别。


	5. Chapter 5

“……卡卡西……”

“怎么了？”卡卡西——虽然不是带土正在寻找的那个——立刻回应了他的呼唤。

银灰蓬松的脑袋在带土尚且朦朦胧胧的视界中摇晃，最后定格在距离带土鼻尖一点五公分的位置——他用双手捧住带土的脸，用额头贴住带土的额头，把带土固定在自己眼前：“他已经走了。还有话想和他说吗，睡美人先生？”

带土眼前和脑中的雾气立刻消散了。他按住眼前人的胸膛，想要从纯情到让他感到难为情的拥抱中脱离，反而激起了眼前的卡卡西——年长的火影——更多的爱怜之情。他双手稍稍用力，抬起带土的下颌，一口吃掉了他和带土之间最后的一点五公分，像小狗把脸埋进食盆。

是的，小狗。暗部的卡卡西、上忍的卡卡西、火影的卡卡西，虽然三人外貌性格各不相同，面对带土时的态度……也有微妙的差异，唯一始终不变的，是看向带土时小狗一样满怀信任和期待的眼神。

当然。最年长的卡卡西是所有小狗中最坏、最狡猾，又好像最勇敢、最坦诚的一只。

“呜……可以了吧，又不是小狗……”带土好不容易从最坏的卡卡西洋溢的爱意中挣脱出来，再次按住了眼前人的胸膛。但他经过今夜的种种，终于逐渐习惯了来自卡卡西的示爱，反抗的力量已经减弱到趋近于无，只是嘴上还不肯示弱。

“嗯，我知道，”笑容像小狗、气质像小狗、行为像小狗的男人，以仿佛事不关己的口吻，把带土的揶揄轻巧地抛了回去：“带土不是小狗。是猫。”

“也不是猫！……啧、”

带土懊恼地咬住了嘴角。他明明好不容易找到机会、酝酿好话语，想要对眼前这个总是充满大人余裕的卡卡西发动一次卓有成效的反击，结果反而再次在无意间踏入年长者的圈套。

面对其他两个卡卡西时，带土都是绝对的主宰。唯独在这个卡卡西面前……

“好，那就也不是猫。”火影的卡卡西低下头，亲了亲带土通红的鼻尖，又用嘴唇蹭了蹭带土右脸的伤痕：“我想想……对了，是戴面具的小老虎。”

“……”

带土原本已经基本适应了以真面目同卡卡西相对的状态，现在这个节点，又不可救药地怀念起他被火影抢走的面具来。

火影的卡卡西始终不吝于对带土释放出毫无保留的亲密，而带土对这种亲密——不论是肉体还是精神——实在是非常苦手。他无数次想要抵抗、想要反制、想要不顾一切地逃离；但因为是卡卡西，而且是今夜第一个闯进他的秘密、破坏他的安排、搅乱他的人生的，有着特殊神秘气质的卡卡西，所以最终还是默默忍下。

但他又恰好从来就不是擅长忍耐的人。被卡卡西的示爱磨蚀了全部耐心的带土，终于完全下定了决心，趁年长的卡卡西沉迷于同他耳鬓厮磨，实施了一次漂亮的报复：咬住卡卡西的上唇，在对方震惊到动摇的目光中，主动把火影拖入一个深刻绵长的吻。他吻得很用力，好几次撞到对方的牙齿——火影似乎觉察到了这一点，很快便主动用舌头把牙齿覆上，又被带土执拗地用舌头撬开——舌尖擦过火影的上颚，如愿收获对面一阵轻微的颤抖，和烟色的眼瞳中瞬间腾起的水雾。

——眼睛。

——为什么。

——为什么我会在接吻的时候……看到他的眼睛？

带土怔住了。带土接吻时能看到卡卡西，这很正常，是他的刻意为之，毕竟这个吻是一次报复，他需要不时睁开眼睛确认报复的成果；但是，暗部的卡卡西也好，上忍的卡卡西也好，在和他接吻的时候……明明都是闭着眼的……毕竟，书里也是这么写的：面对爱慕的对象，为了更好地体会爱和被爱，应该闭上眼睛接吻，这正是接吻的仪式感所在。可是，这个卡卡西，火影的卡卡西，在和他接吻的时候，在接受带土主动发起的、全心投入的吻时，居然……居然睁着眼睛……！

而就在带土脑中狂风大作的同时，银发的火影，最坏、最差劲、背叛了带土的纯情的卡卡西，居然还在坦率地直视着带土的双眼，非常、非常缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

“……你想做什么？”带土强压下怒火；他不想在这个卡卡西面前表现得太过孩子气。

“我在书上读到过猫科动物的肢体语言……”火影一边不紧不慢地说着，一边再次缓慢地朝带土眨了眨眼睛，“不会讲话的大猫小猫，该怎么表达‘我爱你’呢，带土？”

“………。”

带土沉默了一会儿，从卡卡西的目光中别开了脸。银发的年长者又像小狗一样笑了起来。

“好啦，是我不对。我当然也很想闭上眼睛，但是带土……”火影的卡卡西摸了摸左眼的伤疤，“我忍不住想要好好看看你。毕竟，如你所见，现在我没法再靠写轮眼摄录。想要看过什么又永远不忘掉，只能拼命去多看。”

带土的脸又转回了正面卡卡西的方向。他抬起手，同样抚上卡卡西左眼陈旧的伤痕，而年长的火影就保持着眼睛睁开的状态，坦然而平静地接受带土的检验，银色的睫毛倒映在湿润的铅灰瞳孔中，像雪后的柳枝映入隆冬深夜平静的湖面。

带土的脑中顿时闪过无数的可能性。他有太多话想说，太多东西想问，但最后还是凝结成一句，“为什么？”

“是啊。为什么……”卡卡西眼中平静的湖面突然泛起波澜，“可以的话，我也很想再问问他……”

“他？“

“对，”年长者再次朝黑发的少年眨了眨眼，不过这次的示爱似乎有着更多狡黠的成分，“就是那个，你很在意的，稍微年轻一点的我胸口伤痕的制造者……或者说，‘我的女人’。”

“……果然……”

虽然火影用神态和语气极力营造出轻快的氛围，他的话语还是向带土再次提示出未来沉重的真相。

战争，伤痕，写轮眼，火影，卡卡西……看似无序的线索串联在一起，无不指向同一个结果——

带土有些烦躁。他想要拒绝这个未来，但内心深处又完全明白，这并不是轻易就能实现的愿望——毋宁说，作为已经提前观测到结局的人，他知道那根本就是不可能实现的幻梦。但他已经准备了那么久，付出了那么多的努力，而且……做过了那么多无法饶恕的事情。就算再怎么可笑、再怎么虚妄，也是他寄托了全部绝望和希望的计划。

如果这一切到最后都只是……

他不知道该怎么办了。

他需要一个敌人，一个仇恨的对象，至少是一个能够让此时此刻的他发泄愤懑的载体，可他眼前只有卡卡西。把绝望的未来提示给他、用自己的存在本身彰显着月之眼的失败的，失去了写轮眼的火影……是的，既然这个人代表了月之眼的失败，那只要……！

他用力把眼前的卡卡西扑倒在地上，想要压制他、威胁他。令他绝望的是，他迅速发现，自己的体型居然比身下的男人还要小一圈，完全无法像之前对暗部一样，靠体型形成有效压制。他原本就无比烦躁，再加上失望和慌乱，最后只能慌不择路地选择拼命压低上半身，试图缩小银发火影的视野，以免对方发觉两人身量的区别。

更令他绝望的是，他突然发觉，被他压在身下的卡卡西，始终顺从地配合他的摆布，没有展现出一点反抗的意愿。

“为什么……”

“嗯？”

“为什么不反抗？”

“为什么要反抗呢？”

卡卡西当然知道带土在盘算什么。但此刻压在他身上的黑发少年，像松鼠尾巴一样蓬开的长发顺着脸侧垂下，藏在阴影里的红眼睛闪闪发亮，压制着他的手也没有真正使上力气，比起凶恶的捕食者，更像一只用撒娇求取关注的垂耳兔。他说不清自己到底有多喜欢这样的带土，这个他无数次在梦和白日梦中描摹、却又不曾真正得到过的带土。他还能再期待什么呢？只要看着这张脸就够了。他要多享受一会儿。

但带土并没有卡卡西的耐心，更没有这个卡卡西的游刃有余。卡卡西的不反抗反而脱离了他的掌握，在火影面前总是难以如愿以偿的挫败感攫住了他，令他又气又急，眼圈和鼻尖不知不觉染上了绯红，看起来更像小兔了。

“你生气了？”银发的影刮了刮少年红扑扑的鼻梁。带土下意识地想要虚化，反而再次被对面经验丰富的大人抢了先，轻轻捏住他柔软的鼻尖，利用他当机的短暂三秒时间，从他的唇上偷走了一个吻。

带土放开了对卡卡西的压制，一边向后退去，一边用双手把鼻子保护得结结实实。

“你在报复。”受害者从双手的壁垒后发出强烈的谴责。

“没有呀？”卡卡西坐起身，膝行逼近带土，再次伸出双手捧起带土的脸，捉住了他逃跑的小兔：“《亲热战术》里说过，‘吻要留给喜欢的人’。我喜欢带土，所以吻了带土，怎么能说是报复呢？”

他一边说，一边用手指在带土的眼睛周围描摹。带土叹了口气，侧过头，把脸埋进银发火影布满细小的伤痕和硬茧的温热手心，像主动示好的猫咪。卡卡西笑得眯起了眼睛，他摸了摸带土的脸颊，接着顺势把带土揽进怀里。

“这样才对……不要在我面前扮演大人，”他解下身上的御神袍，披挂在带土肩上，“明明就是小男孩，为什么不愿意再孩子气一点？对我撒娇，对我发火，埋怨我，依赖我……在我面前，你永远都是真实的宇智波带土。”

带土一向讨厌道理，讨厌说教，更讨厌别人指导他应该如何做事。但银发火影的声音里好像有什么特殊的魔力，令他无法感到愤怒或厌烦。他安静地趴在卡卡西怀中，听完卡卡西的整段发言，才犹疑着坦白了他的疑惑：“你说我应该撒娇。可是……该怎么做……？”

火影笑了起来，带动胸腔微微震动，笑声经过骨肉的共鸣，传导到带土贴在火影胸前的耳中，让黑发的少年联想到暮光下沉静的沙滩和海浪。

“我已经这把年纪了，没法教你。”年长的影的话音中始终充盈着温和的笑意，“你就尽管去做现在你最想做的事……不要考虑后果。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“做什么都可以？”

“做什么都可以。”

于是带土从卡卡西身上起身，再次把银发男人压回地面，接着掰开了他的双腿。

“……你……”

早在刚才卡卡西解下御神袍时暴露的出一丝不挂的身体，就已经令带土感到非常蹊跷；而木叶的火影双腿间理应从未使用过的隐秘入口，面对他的注视，竟然放松地微张着，穴口一圈呈现出湿润的薄红，闪耀着可疑的光泽。

虽然今夜屡屡受到冲击，但带土依然清晰地记得他和眼前的男人初对面时的场景。当时银发男人的御神袍下穿戴整齐，连战术马甲的侧扣都扣得一丝不苟；但是，在今晚他没有注意的某个节点，银发的年长者已经悄悄对他卸下了全部的戒备，甚至做好了……迎接他的万全准备。

他决定接受火影的盛情邀请。

卡卡西的准备工作相当到位，带土第一次尝试便顺畅地进到了深处，整个柱体埋在火影的身体里突突跳动，像一颗新生的心脏。和之前的两个卡卡西不同，火影的卡卡西腹部肌肉的线条更加柔软，虽然内腔在包裹和吸吮带土分身时贴合得十分紧密，却没有一点生涩或者紧窒，而是……可以和口腔媲美的、温柔又不容分说的安抚……

为这个混沌之夜揭幕的一幕再次浮现在带土眼前。他感到脸上烫得像在发烧，于是甩甩头，想要赶走那片回忆。上半身的动作自然地牵连到下半身，而他此刻又勃起得很好，于是伴随他身体姿势角度的变化，卡卡西柔软的腹部便在他的注视下凸起了一块。

“呜……带土……”

“等一下、我这就……”

“哈啊……带土，好舒服……”

带土本来想要再度调整姿势，实在不行就暂且退出从头再来。但卡卡西却抬起手来，一边抚摸腹部的凸起，一边双腿交叠勾在带土腰后，把带土结结实实锁到了自己身上。

“卡卡西！你等……呜、哈啊，你，你干什……呃唔……”

“呼呼……带土舒服吗？我、啊、好大……带土的这里果然很弱……”

银发火影抚摸自己腹部的手，很快便转变了目标，开始照顾起肚皮下面的小带土来。单是他手指的技法，就已经能轻易让带土缴械投降，现在又加上内腔能动的配合，若不是白绝细胞带来的不易感性，带土此刻大概便已经交待在卡卡西体内，狼狈地结束这场飨宴了。

但是，带土毕竟已经同快感进行了近乎整晚的博弈，基本耗尽了力气。尽管他这一次咬牙挺过了冲击，眼前乱冒的金星和逐渐模糊的五感，无不在向他拉响警报——他马上就要到达自我控制的临界点。在那之后，就是……

“哈、哈啊、卡卡西……”本能占据了带土的身体，他已经不知道自己在说什么了，“卡卡西，我的……”

“——！——是、是你的——呜呜——”

“里面好舒服……卡卡西，你真的，——！哈啊、是男人吗，好软，好湿，好暖和……肚子，唔，都鼓起来了，卡卡西……我射在里面，你会，啊啊啊！会不会怀孕啊……？”

“带土……带土想要宝宝吗……？”

“呜……”

“我可是，哈啊……超想要的……黑头发，黑眼睛，圆圆的脸，圆圆的眼，感觉有点笨笨的……呼、其实聪明得不得了……又善良，又勇敢，又温柔，总是想要保护同伴的……我的英雄……”

“……卡卡西……”

“嘘——真是的……不要拆穿我……”

卡卡西抬起手，按住了带土欲言又止的嘴唇。他当然知道自己真正想要的是什么……带土，只有带土，永远只有带土。他想要带土，想给带土自己的全部，想陪伴带土成长的全程，把失去的带土都补回来。

他也知道，带土已经明白了他的心意。这就够了。

他们都没有再说话。

高潮时两人脸上一片湿润，不知是谁在流泪。带土射到大脑一片空白，摇摇晃晃跌倒在卡卡西的身上。他的意识在高潮的余韵中漂流，卡卡西的胸膛是他唯一的居所，他放心地趴在卡卡西身上，像海獭宝宝趴在母亲的怀中，在奔涌向世界尽头的湍流里沉浮飘荡。

银发火影很快就恢复了清明。他一边用手指给带土梳理头发，一边安静地等待带土回复。

天边已经露出些许橙红的晨光，带土终于积蓄了足够的力量、进行了足够的心理建设，有了足够支撑他面对他已经隐隐预见的、他的——他和卡卡西的——未来的勇气，于是直接了当地发问：

“所以，月之眼计划——”

“失败了。”

“那么，我……”

“……离开的时候……很满足。”

“是吗……很满足吗……”

“嗯。好好告别了呢。”

“这样吗……那可真是……”

“对不起，带土……”

“什么啊，笨蛋……你也是，那边的笨蛋也是，突然走掉的笨蛋也是，为什么要道歉……我，我……”

“不要逞强。”

“我没有！”

“那么，这个……是什么？”

卡卡西俯下身，吻走了带土眼角和脸上的泪水。

“呜……呜呜……卡卡西……笨蛋……”

“嗯，是笨蛋，大笨蛋，超级大笨蛋。所以不要再哭了……好吗？”

“……”带土抽了抽鼻子，深呼吸一次，再深呼吸一次。他感觉好多了。

“……我一直想问，”平静下来的带土，终于回想起了他最初的疑问：“你……到底想要我做什么？回到木叶吗？”

“嗯——”出乎带土意料地，卡卡西并没有立刻给出答案：“你是在问‘火影’的意见，还是在问‘卡卡西’的意见？”

带土沉默地把脑袋埋到卡卡西的怀里，轻轻蹭了蹭。于是卡卡西给出了卡卡西的意见：“不要回去。”

带土惊讶地想要抬头看他，被银发火影按回怀里，像抚摸猫咪一样爱抚他的后颈和脊背：“木叶的火影当然希望宇智波带土可以回到木叶。毕竟，宇智波带土有写轮眼，有柱间细胞，有无数sss级别的机密情报，而且还有卡卡西可以牵制他——”他在这里停顿了一下，因为他怀中的带土忍不住扭头看了一眼依旧昏睡在旁边的暗部，“但是卡卡西并不希望他回去。”

带土有些难以置信，有些深受打击。他相信卡卡西还是对他有怨，怨他曾经太过软弱，怨他没有及时赶到，怨他……怨他什么呢？怨他没有告诉他真相？可就算告诉了又如何，带土想要改变这个世界的想法并未改变，而卡卡西属于木叶，他们必然将要分道扬镳。难道会怨他没有带他走？别开玩笑了……

“他见识过村子的阴暗面，”火影打断了带土的推理，“知道你如果回去一定不幸福，这不是他想要的。”

“那么，为什么……！”

“再擅长妥协的人也有无法动摇的底线。他需要你，但他不要带土因为卡卡西的需要而经受不公，这就是卡卡西的底线。或许听起来像是狡辩……但是，通向公正合理世界的道路不只有一条。他也在摸索他的战斗。”

带土再次沉默了。他抬起身，俯视身下的火影，以及火影不再是写轮眼的左眼：“而我的道路却没有走到预定中的尽头。你的存在就是证明。”

银发的影没有回应，只是又一次朝带土缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

“我还是无法完全信任你。”带土伸出手，蒙上卡卡西的双眼，他已经无法承受更多示爱了，“而且……而且，就算那是错误的道路……我也想要亲眼去确认。”

“那条路，”卡卡西的睫毛轻缓地在带土的手心里扇动，“或许并不是错误的。”

“……？！”

“但是一个人的话很容易寂寞……会很辛苦。在很辛苦的时候还要勉强自己，会影响判断力和工作表现哦。”

“你想说什么。”

卡卡西抓住带土的手腕，左右拉开，逼迫带土直视他的双眼：“你需要同伴。”

“我不需要！”那种东西，我早就——”

“撒谎。”

“……”

两人再度陷入沉默。带土想看卡卡西，又不想看卡卡西，他是如此地心烦意乱，以至于产生了卡卡西身下的土壤花草透过卡卡西的肢体映出来的幻觉——等等，幻觉……？

“带土。”最后还是卡卡西打破了僵局：“我啊，其实……一直都……”

火影的卡卡西已经快要消失了。他托起带土的腋下，把黑发少年抱到和自己视线平行的位置，再按回到身上。带土挣脱卡卡西的怀抱，抬起上身，急切地想要再讲几句话，又不知道该讲些什么。银发的影掀起带土过长的刘海，吻了带土的眼睛，嘴巴开合几次，没有发出确切的声音，最后化成一个突然的微笑。

“……笑什么。”

“你的刘海。真想帮你剪一下……”

他用透明的指尖最后点了一下带土从被揉乱的刘海间露出的额头，消失了。

带土保持着同火影的卡卡西告别的姿势，久久没有动作。突然，他朝暗部的卡卡西所在的方向转过身去，说：“他走了。你还要继续装睡吗？”

年轻的暗部颤抖一下，转过身来盯着带土，眼圈有点红。

“……？”带土狐疑地看着他。银发少年飞快地揉了一下眼睛，爬起身来。

“……你的刘海……我帮你剪一剪。”

卡卡西在执行任务上一向很有行动力。他先是捞过扔在一边的暗部刀，比划了一下，又捡起忍具包抽出苦无，再比划了一下，皱起了眉头，显然都不满意。最后，他从怀里拿出一个小卷轴，咬破手指，通灵出断掉的白牙刀，注入了一点查克拉。刀身散发出温柔的微光，那把看起来已经死掉的刀现在又苏生过来。

他就沉默着用这把断刃给带土削刘海，而带土在整个过程中都没有闭上眼睛。两只写轮眼交相辉映，像即将从混沌海中诞生的日和月。

年轻的卡卡西没有愧对日后“第一技师”的威名。即使在理发这种事情上，他也展现出天才的技术，干脆利落地咔嚓几下，带土就通过卡卡西眼中自己的倒影，看到一个清爽的雏型。然而，随着剪发趋近完成，卡卡西的动作越来越慢、越来越犹豫，好像在忍耐什么。

“……。”

“……同伴……吗。“

“？！”

带土的发言显然在卡卡西的意料之外。他的动作突然有了破绽，一刀把带土的刘海割得极短，甚至在带土的额头上留下一条渗血的划痕。

“啊……！”

他下意识俯身去舔，带土顺势把他揽进怀里。暗部稍微挣扎了一下，紧接着像已经知晓自己命运的俘虏一样安静下来。

带土已经有了一个模糊的计划。但他还没想好该怎么向他的卡卡西坦白这个计划。

“卡卡西，我……”

“明天早上，”在带土正在为如何组织语言烦恼时，卡卡西突然打断了他：“我想做年糕小豆汤。要放糖吗？”

“啊……？啊，要，要放。多放一点。”

“好，多放一点。中午就是烤鱼。晚上想吃什么？”

带土完全不需要进食，但他已经忘了这件事，认真开始思考起明天的晚饭。他想了很多选择，还考虑起卡卡西的口味，思考了许久才发现自己已经落入一个甜蜜的圈套。他有点懊恼，但并不懊悔。

“……算了，我都可以，你来安排。”

卡卡西主动往带土怀里贴了贴：“好。”

“那么，你的任务……”

这回他说完就后悔了。他还不习惯和卡卡西相处；他不该关心卡卡西，尤其不该从卡卡西的角度出发关心卡卡西。他割舍了那么多东西，走了很远的路，刚才的一句未完的问话却让他变成离家出走后还总是忍不住回望的小孩，他甚至已经能想到卡卡西接下来该怎么挖苦他。

而卡卡西确实有话要说。

“我的任务是保护村子。完成任务的道路……不只有一条。而且……我的英雄曾经告诉我，有比任务更重要的东西。我觉得他是对的。”

银发的暗部抬起头，正好撞上带土距离过近的脸：沟壑纵横的右脸沉入晦暗的夜色，完好无缺的左脸映照澄明的晨雾，橙粉的霞光和细小的朝露将脸颊缀饰成湿润的玫瑰……他的嘴唇动了一下，又一下，想要呼唤眼前人名字的冲动和想要亲吻眼前人嘴唇的冲动纠缠在一起，在他的舌尖打了结，他说不出话来了。

当卡卡西出神地注视着带土的脸颊时，带土也在专注地注视着卡卡西。他注意到卡卡西的异常，但眼前卡卡西茫然、迷醉的神情，红霞染尽的肌肤，还有疤痕下微微转动的柘榴色的眼睛，像咒语一样封住了他的动作。

夜还没有走到尽头，他们就这样安静地相望相拥。日出后，宇智波带土将继续他的旅程。

和他的同伴一起。


End file.
